A New High
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: Who in The Shield is hiding what? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (Rated M for future chapters) WARNING: Rape scene in chapter 3
1. The Beginning

They had stayed up after the last Raw show, feeling adrenaline run through their veins. Dean and Seth stayed up, eating pizza and drinking beer together, talking about random things that came to their minds.

"Ever had sex outside?" Seth asked, smiling and taking a sip of beer, "because I have."

Dean almost choked on his pizza, swallowing it fast, laughing but he knew Seth was telling the truth, there was just something about him. "Really?" He asked anyway.

"Yes, really. It was really cold and we did it in the car."

"I was going to ask you if you've watched porn before but now I'm pretty sure you've already done that, knowing that you had sex outside." Dean says, then looked Seth in the eyes to his reaction. "Have you?"

"Yeah, actually, I have. It has been a little while since I've watched, but I have before." Seth replied making it a little awkward (not that it wasn't before) and returned to his unanswered question, "You still have yet to answer my question about outside."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, trying to ignore this question. He knew he had to answer, so he looked away from Seth and looked at the few pieces of the pizza that were left and quickly said, "Maybe, maybe not... Okay, no, I haven't."

Dean and Seth laugh, eating pizza. After they finish their beers, they get another and another until they finish the pizza. Being so drunk that without even saying anything, they continue to laugh at nothing in particular. Seth and Dean were still sitting on Seth's bed in his hotel room, Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it said it was 1:05 AM and he knew he should leave soon. His face showing he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, turning to a serious facial expression, showing concern for Dean.

"Uh," Dean started roughly, "I've got to get going soon, I've got to start packing for our trip to Florida tomorrow," his voice said quickly like he had just came up with the excuse.

"But we don't leave until nine in the morning, you've got plenty of time to pack for the trip." Seth replied, he knew what he was doing even when he was drunk.

"I know, but I've got some other stuff I've got to do." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders trying to show Seth that it was no big deal.

"What -"

Before Seth could finish what he was asking, Dean stopped him by slamming his lips against his. They kicked the now-empty box of pizza to the floor and Dean laid on top of Seth. At first, Seth was surprised by the kiss but then put more into the kiss. Dean's right hand went from clenching the sheets on the bed to caressing Seth's thigh slowly, listening to Seth moan and let out a chuckle. He got to Seth's bulge in his pants, then got up and grabbed his phone on the nightstand.

"I've got to go now." Dean says, his voice husky, "Bye!"

Dean left the hotel room, Seth's eyes widened and blown with desire, but he was very confused - What just happened here?

* * *

Let me know what you think and there might be more chapters! Please be kind, this is my first time writing for a website like this. If there are mistakes, please let me know and I will try and fix it ASAP!


	2. What Happened?

30 minutes after Dean left, Seth was still confused. What had happened between the two of them? He couldn't understand why Dean Ambrose, the guy who flirted with every girl he saw at a wrestling show, had just felt him up. Wait, did this mean that Dean thought Seth was attractive?

The only reason why Dean felt him up was because he was drunk. Yeah, that's why. It was the only real reason why Seth thought Dean would feel him up and wanted to see what is was like to be with a boy.

To admit it, Seth kind of liked what Dean had done around Seth's thigh, it excited him.

Seth picked up his phone and looked for Dean's phone number, ready to call him and demand to know why he did what he did. Instead he threw the phone back on his bed, deciding not to call him, afraid of what Dean might actually say.

Instead, Seth decided to take a shower, set him alarm clock for 7:30 AM, watched some TV until he feel asleep, telling himself he would just talk to Dean on the bus tomorrow.

* * *

Dean couldn't think about what happened between him and Seth - He was feeling excited, like he couldn't come down from it, even if he tried to.

He was jumping up and down, focusing on what he was about to do, thinking about how he was going to do it. He felt high without the drugs. Dean walked up to the guy he was going to face, shook his hand, and then got into his car.

* * *

All of The Shield members were sitting together on the bus, one listening to music, one reading a book and the other on their phone. Seth and Dean hadn't spoke a word about last night to each other, but Seth was tired and Dean was still feeling his adrenaline kicking in, he just couldn't forget last night.

After Dean had gotten back to his hotel room last night, he couldn't stop moving; he showered, packed, cleaned the room, and when it all was done he just watched TV.

Roman looked at Dean, who's knee was moving and touching his hair a lot, then said, "You need to calm down."

Dean looked at Roman, "I'm fine, just excited to get to Florida. Really."

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Roman wonders.

No, he didn't. "That, Rome, is none of your business." Dean said, pointing and smiling at him.

Roman scoffed, shaking his head. "You were with a woman last night, weren't you?"

Seth, who had been looking out the window across from them listening to his music without making any noise whatsoever, turned to look at both Dean and Roman.

"Yeah, Dean, were you with a girl last night?" Seth asked.

Both of them were shocked at the tone of Seth's voice, annoyed, but Roman was more curious about how Dean spent his night than to question Seth on why he was so annoyed. Dean wasn't with a girl last night, but he didn't want to tell the two of them what he did last night - It was his secret and he was going to try and keep it for as long as he could.

"That, also, is none of any of your business." Dean said, pointing to both Seth and Roman but looking Seth in the eyes.

Roman went back to his book while Seth went back to listening to his music and looking out the window, not knowing what Dean meant. He believed that he was with a woman after he left the hotel room. But why was he so upset? It's not like he was gay, right?

Once they got everything settled and they were close to Florida, Roman went to the bathroom while Seth took his earphones out and looked at Dean, who was trying to take a short nap. He walked over and nudged Dean in the arm, waking him up, his hair looking like he had just got out of bed and he looked a little angry.

"Hey." Seth said, his voice a little deep, sitting next to Dean. "You okay? You acted a little weird last night."

Dean looked at Seth. At first, he didn't want to speak about it here, knowing that Roman could come back at anytime and over hear them. He threw caution to the wind and let his left hand travel up Seth's right thigh, making Seth catch his breath. "You mean when this happened last night? Oh no, I was perfectly fine." Dean said with a smile.

Dean's fingers traveled up farther.

"Were you with a woman last night after you left?" Seth said quickly trying to get out his question before letting out a low moan.

Still stroking Seth's thigh, Dean laughed. "Oh, come on Sethy, if you _really _knew me, then you'd know the answer to that." When Seth tipped his head back, Dean smiled wickedly.

He did really know Dean and he knew that he probably was with a woman last night.

"You were?" Seth asked, shocked.

Before Dean could answer, Roman came back, saw a little bit of Dean touching Seth's thigh and Seth liking it before Dean moved his hand and went into his pocket to get out his phone as Seth also went back to his bunk in the back to listen to his music and save himself from embarrassment. Roman had no clue on what was going on with them, so he just went back to reading and acting like he just hadn't saw what he saw.

Seth closed his eyes and thought about Dean. Was Dean playing with his emotions? If so, why would he do that? Did he really know Dean?

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait. There was a change in my ideas on where I wanted the story to go. Hope to have more up soon!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Dean opened the bathroom door, then locked it behind him. Roman was asleep and everyone knew that once he was asleep, he was out like a light. Dean undressed himself, got into the already turned on shower, closing the shower curtain and staring at Seth's back. Some of his multi-colored long hair clung to his back, covering the big bruise Seth had gotten on RAW a few days ago. Seth, washing his face, didn't know that Dean was in the shower until he felt pressure on his bruise, wincing at the pain he felt. He turned around and saw a naked Dean Ambrose, who was smiling ear to ear. Suddenly everything felt real, but made Seth felt self-conscious. Dean crushed his mouth against Seth's, all teeth.

"Turn around," Dean commanded to Seth after attacking Seth's neck with his teeth and leaving a purple mark.

Seth was trying to turn around in the confined space when Dean pushed him against the wall. Without preparation, Dean pushed him inside Seth. Seth was holding onto the wall letting out a sharp breath and his head fell so Dean couldn't see the tears he was letting out.

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?" Dean asked. "Are you sick?"

Seth opened his eyes to see Dean standing over top of him holding a bowl in one hand, the TV remote in the other hand. Seth told himself it was just a dream. He had fell asleep on the couch a few hours ago when they arrived to where they needed to be and the bus stopped moving. He sat up, taking his blanket off himself, letting Dean sit next to him. Dean was still in his pajama bottoms with a shirt that had a logo of his favorite sports team on it. Dean turned on the TV and started watching the Spike channel, re-runs of a tattoo show that was on months ago. He looked at Seth, eyebrows raised.

"Did you hear me?" He asked. "I asked you if you were okay." Dean ate some of his cereal.

"Yeah, why?" Seth replied.

"You were making noises in your sleep, so I thought your back was hurting still. It's been a few days and you've been taking those pills every few hours, I thought you might need another one." Dean said, his eyes still glued to the TV until he heard Seth sigh, then his eyes went over to Seth and then down to his pants. He started to chuckle, his mouth opening to say, "Uh... Wow, Seth. Maybe you should clean yourself up."

Seth was wearing navy blue sweatpants with a blue hoodie half zipped up showing off his chest. He had his hair up in a messy ponytail. Confused on why Dean had quickly got up from the couch and sat at the table, eating the rest of his breakfast, Seth looked down to his sweatpants and saw a big wet stain on his private area.

"Oh." Seth said quietly. He got up from the couch and started walking towards the bathroom mortified.

"Hey, don't be _so _embarrassed, it happens to all of us..." Dean chuckled again, "sometimes we can't control it."

Seth decided to take a quick shower. After getting dressed and coming out of the bathroom still embarrassed but trying not to. Dean was now reading an article in some kind of sports magazine and looked up at him, smiling. Roman was pouring himself a cup of coffee before going to the table where Dean was sitting and sat next to him, putting the cup of coffee next to a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I never got to ask this, who was it about anyway? Cameron Diaz? Jessica Chastain? Anne Hathaway? Kate Hudson?" Dean pried.

Pouring himself the rest of the coffee into a cup, Seth rolled his eyes. He didn't want to speak about _this _in front of Roman, it was bad enough that Dean knew.

Roman, sipping on his coffee, looked at both Seth and Dean, confused. "What's going on?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Seth had a wet dream, trying to figure out who it was about. No big deal."

Roman smiled, "Seth had a wet dream? Huh, I didn't know he had it in him."

Seth, annoyed with both of them, turned around. "You know what? I'm going to the gym because I'm sick and tired of you both bagging all up on me all the time! So what, I had a dream about someone that I like? I'm not the only one on this bus who hasn't had a wet dream before! What about you Rome, I've seen you in the bathroom before when you thought the door was locked but it wasn't and I've heard your moans in the shower when I've gone in to use the bathroom before. What about you Dean? I've heard you in the middle of the night, your not exactly the most quiet person when it comes to _that!_"

Both shocked at Seth, Dean looked down at his article and Roman just started eating his bacon. Seth turned back around fuming, poured the rest of his coffee down the drain and threw the cup in the sink. He grabbed his gym bag that was next to the couch and walked towards the door.

"Before you leave, Seth, I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." Roman said not looking at him.

Seth didn't wait for Dean to apologize, he knew he wouldn't. He left and the two looked at each other.

"Do you think I should have asked him to bring me a sandwich when he came back? I'm kind of hungry." Dean wondered, Roman shaking his head.

* * *

Dean got out of his car celebrating what had just happened - He won another one of his races! It was the second one in a row that he's won. People were clapping for him, but he didn't have anyone to hug. For a second he thought that he wanted Seth there to celebrate with him and hug, but that would mean he would have to tell him his secret. Also, Seth still had yet let go of his anger about how Dean had told Roman about his dream, but Dean and Roman had forgotten about it already, moving on to something else.

Dean shook the man he faced hand, telling he was a good racer, but there had to be a winner.

* * *

Dean checked his phone real quick, there had been a message from Roman, wondering where he was and when he would get his ass back on the bus, they needed to leave for Texas soon. He threw the phone on the passenger seat, driving when the light turned green.

He was driving by a parking lot that was empty. Suddenly sirens went off and the lights were behind him, meaning he had to pull over. He pulled into the parking lot, cussing himself out under his breath and turned his car off. He saw multiple people get out the car.

Worried, Dean got out of his car to approach the four men that were waiting for him. He was confused.

"You guy's aren't cops, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" The short guy with slicked back hair said

"You got something we want." The tallest one said.

Dean chuckled, smiling. The only thing he had was the clothes he was wearing, his phone in the car and the car, everything else he had was back at the bus! What on Earth could these people be talking about? "And what is that?"

The tall guy pointed to the car and said, "My friends title."

"What title?"

"The race earlier."

Dean laughs again. "You are going to fight your friend's battles? There has to be a winner in a race and it wasn't him. I'm sorry your friend lost this race, maybe he'll win the next one."

Dean started walking back to his car when someone from the gang told him to stop, but he didn't listen and he heard feet shuffle behind him.

Next thing Dean knew, he was on the ground feeling pain immediately. The next he knew he was being turned on his back and he was being punched in his face and he could hear the knuckles crack when connecting with his face. Then somebody started to kick him in the ribs and then stopped when he coughed up blood. Was this all about a stupid race?

Dean was left lying on the floor, bloody and wanting to just sleep forever when they took his car, a rental, and threw his phone out the window, it landing next to Dean.

Still feeling a little dazed, Dean sat up slowly, grabbing his phone, surprised the only damage the phone had to it was that it was turned off. Turning it on, Dean slowly sat up, feeling more pain. He checked his phone, seeing there were no new messages, only the one that was sent from Roman two hours ago. Dean looked through his contacts, finding one number and dialed it.

"What now?" They freaked out, "I was in the middle of sleeping!"

"Yeah, so was the rest of the people in Philly tonight. I need your help." Dean said, touching his rib cage, it hurting him and he tried not to wince in pain on the phone. He could the how swollen his face was.

"With?"

"Can you just come pick me up? I'm at some empty parking lot at a Walmart." Dean said, looking at the store's name. "I need you to hurry and bring something strong to drink."

* * *

Once Dean saw the car headlights, he freaked out and thought it was the gang coming back for him until he saw the man getting out of his car.

Seth couldn't believe this was the same guy who fought with them a few hours ago.

"Dean?" Seth asked in astonishment. He walked closer to Dean, shocked at what he was seeing. "What happened, are you okay?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Dean said, sarcasm filling his voice. He looked down at the ground, then back up at Seth, this time with sadness in his eyes. "I'm in pain.. some guys jumped me." Dean made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Why?" Seth wondered, "And don't lie to me, something's not right with you and I want to know why." Dean had been acting weird since he kissed Seth.

It took Dean a moment to wrap his mind around what Seth was asking for- the truth. "Fine," Dean sighed, hurting his ribs, "I race cars at night. I won tonight's race and apparently this guy's friends wasn't so happy about it and they jumped me and took my rental car. I'm lucky I still have my phone."

And then Seth knew his answer to his long-awaited question - He didn't know Dean Ambrose at all.

* * *

As always, let me know if you find any mistake. Sorry for a late chapter. I think I might upload everytime wrestling is on. Hope you like it!


	4. The Other Side

Seth had helped Dean into the car and he found a fifth of whiskey waiting for him in his seat. After he took a few sips of the whiskey, burning the whole way down. Dean thanked Seth for the alcohol, not for _coming to pick him up. _They drove in silence until they got to the bus.

There weren't any lights on. When they got the lights on, Seth helped Dean to the couch, where he sat up a little, heavily breathing and wincing from the pain in his ribs. Dean put the whiskey on the floor not wanting anymore, he didn't want to have a horrible hangover tomorrow.

Seth got a towel from the bathroom, then wet it with cold water in the sink of their small kitchen.

"Where's Rome? I thought he'd be reading his book or at least sleeping, it's almost three in the morning." Dean said.

"Out." Seth said, shrugging his shoulders. It was his first word to Dean since the parking lot and his voice sounded cold. "Didn't say where, all I know is it must be important."

Dean tried nodding his head, but he was in too much pain and felt like he shouldn't move. Dean looked at Seth's back, admiring the sight.

Seth bent down to take care of Dean's bloody cut on his face making him wince at the pain. The cold water stung the cuts and he just wanted it to stop but he let Seth continue to clean them.

The damaged wrestler couldn't take the silence anymore, "I'm really sorry that I woke you up, it's just..."

"What?" Seth's voice was on edge.

"... I trust you more." Dean said almost in a whispered tone, looking away from Seth and up to the ceiling. This was hard for him - to come out and admit his feelings.

"Why?" Seth asked, almost laughing. "How on Earth could you not tell me about the car racing?"

Seth couldn't even be near Dean so he got up, trying to look at something in the fridge. He just couldn't look at Dean right now, still wrapping his mind around the fact that _his best friend _didn't tell him he was doing something illegal.

"Do you really think that I want my friends to know that about me? It's not something to brag about, you know, since it is illegal."

Seth turned around and looked at Dean, who has yet to move but was flushed red with anger, "We've known each other for years now! How could you keep that big of a secret? Not once did you tell me and you just said _you trust me_!"

This time Dean moved his head to look at Seth with sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He wanted to tell something to Seth but it seemed like he was having trouble with it.

"The people I tend to trust the most are the ones to hurt me, I didn't want you running off to tell Vince my secret the second you found out. You know what he'll do to me and The Shield! Wrestling is everything to me and just to get it taken away from me when we are just getting on top?" Dean asked, looking like he had been feeling some kind of sadness, something that Seth wasn't aware that Dean had felt because he was always so... angry.

"Then why do you it, Dean? You oughta know that it all could be taken away with one arrest." Seth exclaimed.

"Come here." Dean ran his hand through his hair feeling defeated.

"Only if you answer my question," Seth said, already half way to the couch.

Dean nodded his head with his eyes closed. "You don't get it, that's the exciting thing about it - to know that you could be caught at any moment!"

Seth was still confused. "I still don't get it, Dean."

Dean sighed, looking down at his hands and then back up to Seth. He looked like he was thinking about how to explain the feeling. "Whenever I race, I feel the same adrenaline I do when I wrestle. It makes me feel alive. It's a high."

"Only those two thing in life make you feel alive?" Seth wondered with a serious face.

Dean gave a little smirk at Seth. "I know where your going with this."

"You do?" He asked tipping his head to the side showing that he was annoyed.

Dean nodded his head, "Your trying to see if I feel something for you."

Seth never knew if something was going to happen between them, Dean was sporadic. "How do you feel about it?"

Dean looked at Seth in the eyes now, "You really want to know how I feel about you?"

A little scared about his response, Seth nodded his head no matter what Dean said, he needed to know. Dean grabbed the hem of Seth's baggy concert t-shirt and when his face hovered above his, he pushed his lips onto Seth's. Surprised, Seth's held Dean's face.

A door slammed and Roman came walking into the bus. He walked past them with a bag of supplies they needed for the bathroom and muttered, "Finally."

Both surprised by the arrival of Roman, they pulled away from the kiss and Dean licked his bottom lip with a smile as Seth got up and got the two of them beers, trying to act casual. Sitting on the couch, he handed Dean a beer and Dean smiled, amused at what just happened.

"Now you know how I feel about us, Seth." Dean said, gulping his beer. He was still smiling.

Roman came out of the bathroom, got out a water bottle from the fridge, closed the fridge and looked at the silent men sitting on the couch. "If you guys stopped kissing because I came back from the store, please go ahead and continue, I'll be finishing up my book with my music on in my bunk so I won't be bothered by when you guys... You know... Oh Dean, what happened to your face?" Roman's face turned sour.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Got mugged, no biggie."

"Do you care about anything?" Seth wonders. To him, it was a real question although he'd just seen a softer side to Dean Ambrose not even a minute ago.

"No," Dean lied. He cared, but he wouldn't say so.

Seth sighed, shaking his head. He looked at his beer bottle before taking a sip.

"Anyway, just make sure you get some rest, Vince is going to be pissed when see's you tomorrow." Roman said, going back to his bunk.

"Will do!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean finally got up from the couch, throwing his already finished beer away. He limped over to the bathroom door, holding the door knob as he turned to look back at Seth, who was now drinking his beer as he checked his phone.

"Oh, uh... Seth, who was that dream about anyway?" Dean asked with his wicked smile. He still hadn't let that one subject go and he wouldn't until he knew exactly who it was about.

Sighing, Seth said, "I'm not going to tell you."

Dean chuckled, "It's okay, I already know who it was about - you kind of moaned my name a little before I woke you up to see if you were okay. Your secret is safe with me." Dean winked at a wide eyed Seth and closed the door behind him.

Seth couldn't believe what he had just heard.

* * *

As always, let me know if you find any mistake. Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

"How you feeling?" Roman asks. Carrying his gym bag into the gym in one hand and carrying a cup of coffee in his other hand.

Dean was the only one going to the gym with Roman today, Seth had been asleep and they were the only two up at this time. And since Seth was asleep, Roman thought it was a perfect time to talk to Dean personally.

"I'm fine, I guess. My ribs feel better, the rest doesn't matter." Dean responded, shrugging his shoulders. He was still acting like nothing that big of a deal had happened only nine hours ago. "Why?"

"You've got to face Vince, man! It's not going to look right if on Monday night you got nothing on your face and then on "Friday" you have a black eye and cuts all over your body. Almost everybody knows we film Smackdown on Tuesday, so they know you didn't get that injured last night." Roman went on, Dean rolling his eyes. "The fans are going to want to know what happened to you."

"Say I fell." Dean sighed.

Now Roman looked at Dean almost like he wanted to laugh at what he said. "On what, a knuckle sandwich?"

"Okay, maybe that isn't my best idea." Dean said, "can we just not discuss this anymore?"

"Fine..." Roman trailed off. "Maybe we could talk about Seth."

Dean sighed, rubbing the one eye that wasn't bruised. "How about we don't?"

Roman goes to throw the coffee cup away in the trash and then comes back to his rented locker. He puts the gym bag in there, then looks back at a frustrated Dean. "You know, one day we'll have to talk about this. Maybe we can finally talk about it before you two get married -"

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Dean cut Roman off, checking to make sure that no one was in the locker room with them. He was going to have to talk to Roman about it now or he would keep pushing the issue until they did talk about it.

Roman sat down on the bench, putting his hair up and then changing his shoes. "What took you guys so long?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, have sex with each other, make out, whatever your doing with Seth." Roman was clearly amused with the smile on his face.

"I actually don't know, I guess I was waiting for the right time?" Dean guessed. He wasn't even sure how to answer this. "I've never been good at relationships."

"Is it because you can't commit to anyone, or that you only like having meaningless sex?" Roman asked smiling, but Dean was looking like he had been confused how to speak about these feelings. Roman looked back at his shoes.

Dean was getting tired of talking about this, he held his hand up like he was about to ask a question. "Can we stop talking about this? I'm started to feel very uncomfortable."

Roman, who had now gotten up from the bench and got into his lock to get a water bottle and a towel, shook hid head at Dean. "Fine, don't be open. Seth isn't going to want to be in a relationship with someone who isn't open about how they feel about them. Don't come to me asking why things aren't working out between you two."

Roman left the locker room, going into the gym and leaving Dean alone to think to himself. Dean sat on the bench, his head falling down by his knees. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing and wanting to scream.

* * *

Once Vince had seen all of The Shield members to tell them what they would be doing at tonight's Smackdown, he asked to see Dean to stay behind. He watched as Roman and Seth left the room, then looked at his shoes. It was never good when Vince wanted to see the wrestlers alone in his office. Dean started to worry that Seth had told Vince about his secret while he was gone. Dean tried to be out all day, doing some sight-seeing and other stuff to ignore Seth, not knowing what to do or say to Seth about what was going on between them.

"Mr. Ambrose, may I ask why you look like your about get sick?" Vince wonders, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I just haven't had anything to eat all day." Dean lies. He had lunch a few hours ago, but he wasn't going to admit to Vince he had a reason to worry because then he'd want to know why he's worrying.

"It's alright, Mr. Ambrose, you don't have to freak out. I only asked to see you alone was to discuss your bruises." Vince explains, "I didn't want to discuss it in front of the other boys so you didn't the need to lie about something that happened or didn't happen. What happened?"

Dean pointed to his black eye, "You mean this?"

Vince nods, Dean had no idea how to respond. He looks out the window, then back at Vince. "Oh, that. Uh... I got that in a... Okay, I can't lie to you."

"What do you want to tell me, Mr. Ambrose?" Vince asked looking suspicious.

"Last night I was jumped by some guys. I was just out buying some food after the show when I was going to get into my car and that's when some guys jumped me and stole my car." Part of it was truth, just not all of it was. This version sounded better to Dean and it sure did look like Vince was believing what he had told him.

"This is a serious claim your making, Mr. Ambrose." Vince said, clearing his throat, "Why didn't you tell me right after it happened? We could press charges against them!"

"I didn't see them, it was really dark out." Dean continued, "And I thought that the swelling would have gone down by now."

Dean was lying and Vince couldn't even tell that he was. He watched as Vince nodded his head still looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry your a victim to this sort of crime, Mr. Ambrose." Vince replied. "Have you at least reported the car missing yet?"

_Shit_. After hearing that, Dean wanted to smack himself if he didn't already know that it would cause more pain than he wanted. He shook his head no, hearing Vince sigh.

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to pay for the missing car with your own money." Vince explained shaking his head.

Dean nodded his head, "Yes, sir. I'll try to figure out how much it is and then pay for it with my own money."

"Now, to add in these injuries, I'm going to have you tape something involving you getting hurt to explain how you got to be injured." Vince goes on, "Now, I need you to see if you can be cleared to fight tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Dean replied with a simple smile.

He got up and shook Vince's hand, almost as happy as he was when he first got signed. "I'm feeling much better than I was, but I'll check with the doctors anyway."

Dean didn't really want to have a check-up with the doctors, but if it was what Vince wanted him to do, then he would get checked.

Dean was walking away when Vince stopped him, he turned around to see Vince standing up, fixing his tie.

"You know Mr. Ambrose, if I ever have a feeling that your lying to me and I go to investigate and see that you are lying to me about something, I'll make sure that you are personally fired on TV or the fans won't like Dean Ambrose anymore. I'll make sure you are an embarrassment."

Dean had a grin on his face but his right hand went into a fist. "Is that a threat, Mr. McMahon?"

"Take it however you'd like."

"All I have to do is wait until my contract is terminated and I can tell everyone who can hear about how ruthless Vince McMahon is." Dean gave his famous wicked smile.

With that, Dean left and saw both Seth and Roman sitting in the chairs, looking at something on Roman's phone and laughing. Once they saw Dean standing in front of them, they stood up and cleared their throats.

"Rome showed me some funny videos on YouTube" Seth was the first to speak, then he looked concerned. "What did Vince have to say?"

"He threatened me, but also told me to get checked out so I can be cleared to attack at Smackdown tonight."

"You were threatened by Vince? Why?" The both of them asked at the same time, looking at each other and then back at Dean.

"It's nothing, he wants to fire me and when he does, I will run straight to the papers." Dean said. "It's blackmail."

He walked away from them without giving them anymore information and Seth ran after him, catching up to him, getting a tight hold on Dean's arm and turned him around to look at him.

"What's going on with you today, Dean?" Seth asked, "your acting different than earlier when we spoke!"

"Newsflash Seth, I've always been like this, okay? If you can't accept that, then forget it between us! I don't want to be someone I'm not _for some stupid little boy I'll dump in two months_!" Dean exclaimed. Not only did Seth hear it, but Roman heard it from where he was standing. Roman sighed, looking away as he shook his head, stunned that Dean would say that to Seth. Seth looked hurt by his words, looking down at the floor, trying not to show Dean his words stung and that he wanted to cry but he continued to keep his grip on Dean's arm, "And let me go, Seth. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

Seth let go and watched as Dean walked away, confused on why he was acting this way all of a sudden. He replayed in his mind when they had kissed earlier, when Dean was nicer and he wasn't afraid to smile in front of someone. Was all that an act to play with Seth's mind? If it was, he should get an award or something.

He felt a hand on his right shoulder, he could tell the person behind him were shaking their head.

"Maybe it was too soon, you remember his last relationship and when they broke up, he was a wreck." Roman said. That was a year ago, but it didn't have any point to this moment right here, "maybe he's just freaking out and doesn't know how to be in a good relationship with you. Also you know he sucks at telling people how he feels.. Just know it's not you, Seth, it's him who's being the dick."

Seth wanted to believe what Roman badly, but he couldn't. "Try telling yourself that, Rome, it's something else that's bothering him. At least one of us need to believe that."

* * *

While Dean hadn't been cleared for Smackdown and not to fight for 3-5 days, the tape of Dean being attacked on "Tuesday" was filmed and Seth and Roman had just watched it. The video showed Dean walking into the locker room and being attacked by Randy Orton while no one was around. Now the both of them were supposed to attack Randy Orton in the middle of a match, or make him think they were going to attack him during a match for "attacking" Dean when he was "alone."

Dean and Seth hadn't spoken and if they had, the words were spoken to Roman and then said to the other one. Roman was getting tired of it quickly, so he didn't even try speaking to them or having them speak to each other at all.

Now, a few minutes before The Shield were about to attack/distract Randy Orton, Seth was with Roman, talking about how this was going to happen. It was supposed to be that way, but then Dean arrived in his Shield outfit and ready to go and fight but looked drunk or high, no one could tell which one.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Roman asks. "This isn't apart of the script!"

"I don't care! If I want to be here, I'll fucking be here!" Dean exclaimed.

Roman looked at Seth and nodded his head, "High off the meds he must have took for the pain."

"I'm not... What was I saying?" Dean spoke.

Seth sighed, "Dean, go get some rest, please. Your not ready to fight yet. The doctor said three to five days, you know that!"

Dean grabbed his collar, pulling Seth closer to Dean's face. Seth's widened eyes looked into Dean's tear filled eyes. "You know I told you last night that wrestling was everything to me, not even some injured rib is going to get in the way of that."

Cutting in, Roman said, "But if you fight, your injury might get worse. You don't want that or you'll be out longer."

Looking at him and letting go of Seth's collar, "Oh, shut the fuck up, Rome! I don't care!" Dean exclaims.

"Don't take it personal, Rome. He's high, he doesn't know what he's doing." Seth said.

Dean looked at him, "I know what the hell I'm doing!"

"Okay, let's go with that one." Roman muttered.

Dean sighed, "Do you know why I'm afraid of commitment? Because whenever I've been with someone, they've either lied or cheated. My life's been hard, all of you know that, so why does everyone think it's easy for me to trust people and get into relationships? The reason why I've never told you I trust you is because I don't want to be hurt by you, Seth. That's why we cannot be in a relationship"

Both Roman and Seth were shocked at Dean's confession, but were more stunned on how Dean was acting. One moment he was angry and then the next minute he was sad.

All of a sudden, out of the blue, Dean grabbed Seth's bulge and smiled and started to kiss his neck, biting it a little. After a few moments of feeling pleasure and low moans coming out of Seth's opened mouth, Seth pulled him off, realizing they were in public.

Dean almost fell when he was standing on his own so Seth and Roman helped him to a chair, sat him down and were walking back to where they were supposed to enter the show at. Once they got back there, they both saw Vince standing there, his eyes widened, surprised to have seen what Dean had been acting like and saw what he had done to Seth.

"Mr. McMahon, what are you doing here?" Roman asked, putting on a nice smile for him. He got a little closer to Seth's ear and whispered, "Act like nothing's wrong, we don't want to admit something just in case he didn't see it."

"I was here to tell you guys that when you enter the ring, Sheamus would come out and you two would still attack. Then on Monday Night Raw, we would put you guys in a tag team match, depending on how Dean felt. Maybe if he was feeling better we could even have him on commentary to have him voice a little bit more about what The Shield was about and why they want justice." Vince explained. "But the more important question is what the hell did I just see?"

"Nope, why would we worry about that?" Seth asked, his voice sounding shaken. "Dean came by, but we had him sit out due to his injury and he's a little high from the medicine he took. He's not used to taking that medicine, it's not that big of a thing to worry about, right? He's not fighting and it's for medical reasons." Seth was rambling about things Vince already knew.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Mr. Rollins and Mr. Reigns?" Vince asked, "Even if you try and act cool, I still know what happened between you three. I saw Dean's inappropriate behavior towards you, Mr. Rollins. If you'd like, I can have him suspended for that kind of behavior." Vince was serious.

Seth looked at Roman, then back at Vince. "No, that's fine, sir. I know he didn't mean it, I know it was just the medicine" Sadly, Seth knew it was just the medicine.

Vince thought about it for a minute before smiling at the two of them. He looked like he had a plan up his sleeve and it didn't look like a good one, either. "Alright, then. I'll leave it alone for now, but after Wrestlemania, I'd like to speak to you all. Privately."

* * *

Hope you like the new chapter! As always, let me know if you find any mistakes and I will try and fix them ASAP!


	6. Confused

Dean woke up on the couch in the tour bus, the only noise he heard had been coming from the TV, which was airing a movie where a guy caught his best friend sleeping with his other best friend. Ironic.

It didn't take too long for his head to start throbbing so he got up from the couch and went into the fridge, getting a water bottle, then some aspirin. He went to sit back down on the couch, the water bottle now on his forehead.

Dean checked his clock, it said it had been 1:30 PM and that was usually when all three of the guys would go to the gym together and usually get lunch before or after. Thinking about the time, Dean had about an hour left to himself.

Dean put his water bottle next to him on the couch, looked all over the bus, he knew no one was in there with him, but he was just making sure. He unbuttoned his jeans. He took a deep breath, pulling his pants down to his knees, his hand traveling down to his cock, imagining Seth kissing his chest, then kissing down his stomach and Dean's pace quickened, closing his eyes. He imagined that Seth had been giving him a blowjob.

When Dean was close to orgasm, he started to moan out Seth's name. Then he heard a door slam. Quickly he opened his eyes to see Roman standing there, eyes widened and Seth standing next to him, his free hand covering his eyes. The two of them stood there, not moving, holding their gym bags. Dean stayed in the position he was in, frozen.

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up!" Roman exclaimed, pointing to the bathroom, his face in disgust. "People sit on that couch all the damn time!"

Dean moved his hand, got up from the couch, pulled his pants up and ran to the bathroom. Roman looked at Seth, who had moved his hand from his eyes.

"He's your boyfriend, you clean up after him." Roman said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Seth said almost sounding like he was whining.

"Okay." Roman replied, laughing.

Dean cleaned himself up and came out of the bathroom to see Seth on the couch, Roman on his bed.

"Hi, guys." Dean said, giving a half smile. "Why didn't you wake me up to go to the gym with you guys earlier?"

"We were going to let you sleep, we also thought that you wouldn't want to workout today since you can't fight for a few more days." Seth explained.

Roman scoffed, "Really? 'We'? I didn't care."

"That's nice, Rome." Seth muttered.

"I know." Roman replied with no emotion.

"Rome, what's going on with you?" Dean asked, "did something happen at the taping last night?"

Roman looked up from his book to look at Dean. His whole face read annoyed. "Gee, I don't know, ask your boyfriend."

Seth sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you - he's not my boyfriend for crying out loud!" Seth ran his hand through his hair. He wanted it to be like that, though.

Still confused, Dean asked, "What happened?"

Roman and Seth looked at each other, then Seth looked at Dean. He looked confused, "You don't remember?"

Seth had been hoping he did remember it, the story was quite crazy for someone to tell another person - unbelievable.

Dean shakes his head, then waits for them to speak at anytime, but they don't. "Please, don't all speak at once, I'm having a hard time understanding you two talking."

"Last night you got high off the meds you took and Rome was trying to tell you to go sit down and rest so you didn't do anything you'd regret, so you told him to shut the fuck up," Seth said. Dean sighed, falling onto the couch next to Seth, who got up and went into the fridge to grab himself a soda. He stood there, holding onto the bottle and the lid, "You also talked about how you have trust issues."

"You're forgetting the best part, Seth." Roman said, cutting in and smiling.

Dean looked at Roman, worried about what the "best part" was, then looked back at Seth, who was looking down and refused to look at Dean or Roman at this part. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this part?" Seth wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure." Dean said, preparing himself for this.

"You kind of grabbed my private area and kissed and bit my neck." Seth said, showing him the purple mark on his neck, not making any eye contact. "Also someone kind of saw it all, too."

"Who?" Dean freaking out, "Stephanie? Triple H?"

"No, even worse." Roman said. He paused, "Vince McMahon."

Dean sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. It sounded like a lie, but Dean knew Roman, he was sure that he wouldn't lie to him. Seth, he wasn't so sure about lately. "Fuck! I just got him in a worry-free zone with me and I had to go do that!" Dean turned to look at Roman, he lowered his voice, "Look Rome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"But that still means you at least thought it, Dean." Roman said, sitting up and looking at him finally. "After all I've helped you with these past few years!"

"Helped you with what?" Seth asked, cutting in and then taking a sip of his soda. He was curious all of a sudden, meaning this could let him know a little bit of Dean's past. That is, if it was about his past.

"It's nothing Seth, it's personal." Dean said.

Seth thought about the secret that Roman could know about Dean and then freaked out, figuring the secret out. "Did you tell him before you told me?"

Both Roman and Dean looked up at Seth. Dean was the only one who knew what he was talking about - the cars. He gave him an angry look.

"Don't you dare, Seth. He doesn't know anything about _that_!" Dean exclaimed.

"Will somebody tell me what this big secret is already? I'm tired of being out of the loop on everything between the two of you!" Roman yelled.

"If you tell him anything, I won't talk to you ever again." Dean said seriously, it looked like he might be tearing up.

Roman snarled at them both, "Just tell me!"

"Dean..." Seth trailed off, looking at Roman now. He paused, thinking if he should say this or not. He knew what he was doing and he did it no matter what, "illegally races cars at night. I found out the other night when he got jumped and called me to pick him up."

"I'm going to kill you, Seth!" Dean exclaimed jumping up from the couch pushing Seth up to the fridge and punching him. "It's my secret to keep, not yours! I should have been the one to tell Roman, not you!"

Roman pulled Dean off of Seth, trying to calm him down while Seth wiped blood off of his bleeding lip and smirked. He knew how Dean would react and he wanted him to react like that. It was exciting to get rough.

"That's enough, Dean!" Roman yelled. "You need to calm down! We don't need another person hurt and not fighting for a week!"

Dean agreed to calm down, he left the bus and went for a walk while Seth and Roman stayed on the bus, not speaking to each other.

Roman took a shower and got dressed as Seth went out to get something to eat. He came back with a sandwich and the newspaper. When Roman was about to leave and get himself something to eat, Seth stopped him.

"Yeah?" Roman asked.

Seth looked at Roman, both of their hair was put up in a ponytail, although Roman's hair was wet. "Did you know about the cars?"

Roman shook his head, "No. You know, I've known him for a few years and I only saw him that pissed off three years ago. He was really angry at you Seth and it upsets me how low you went tonight, you know he has trust issues. Actually, I'm pretty sure he wrote you off that list after tonight."

"It was an accident," Seth lied, "but he said he trusts me, even though he won't tell me anything!"

Roman smacked Seth's arm, "Your such an idiot sometimes. Maybe if you waited a little bit longer, then he would've told you some stuff about himself, okay? He's been through a lot and it's not easy to tell someone what they've been through the first minute they meet." Roman got down to the point, he was going to play their games anymore.

"But the last relationship he was in one wanted to be in an open relationship, the other didn't, right?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about Alice." Roman said.

"Who?" Seth wondered jealously.

"Alice, one of Dean's closet friends." Roman said. He sat down next to Seth at the table, sighing. "She was beautiful and every man wanted her. They were very close to each other. Well, a few years back when he was confused about his sexuality, he got really drunk one night and ended up sleeping with her. A few weeks go by, then he sat her down and told her he was gay and she told him she was pregnant." Roman stopped talking for a moment and smiled, even laughing a little. "God, he was so happy! He was so determined to give this child everything he didn't have when he was growing up. I remember him planning everything, getting two jobs to support them both and they agreed to raise the baby together."

"What happened, she leave or something?" Seth wonders. He took a sip of his water, waiting for Roman to respond. His skin was crawling; could Dean have a kid somewhere?

"No," Roman shakes his head, "About a month later, he figured out she lied to him about being pregnant because she wanted to keep him. He was angry, but didn't do anything to her. He took his anger out in the ring, though."

"Oh my God." Seth said.

"I helped him get out of a sort of depression because when he thought he was going to be a father, he was so excited and couldn't wait for it but when he found out it was all a lie, he was so upset and couldn't do anything sober anymore." Roman explained, "The reason why he doesn't get into that many relationships is because he doesn't want to get hurt by the ones he loves again."

"Wow." was all Seth could say. He felt like an asshole for being happy that Dean didn't have a kid.

Roman gets up and starts to walk away when Roman says, "If I find out you told Dean I told you this story, something will happen to that pretty face that Dean loves so much."

* * *

Roman sat down at the park table that Dean was sitting at and looking at the children, he said, "Your only hurting yourself, Dean."

Dean, wearing sunglasses, shook his head and laughed.

Roman sighed. He looked at Dean, wanting to get off this subject. "Why didn't you tell me about the cars? You know you could've told me."

"After what happened with Ali, I told myself I wouldn't tell you anything else that big because I didn't want that big of a weight on your shoulders. I'm fine with taking care of myself, I've been doing it since I was young."

"Sometimes you need to let people in. If not, your going to end up alone."

"Can we just go to lunch and discuss a sport or something? I don't need this right now, okay?" Dean says, getting up. He starts to walk away when Roman gets up and follows him. Once Roman caught up to him, he smiled and pointed to Roman, saying, "Oh, you need to tell me about your date that you went on a few nights ago."

* * *

It was Wrestlemania! Everyone was excited, waiting impatiently for it to start. Although the were rocky days, all of The Shield members were civil to each other and working together so no one thought anything was wrong between any of them.

Dean had been cleared to fight. They were happy about that and even though they already knew they were going to win, they were still happy about it. This day for them was a good one, everything had been going right for them all.

The only one who lost their shirt was Dean during the match, who after the match kept if off as they went back to the locker room.

Roman left to watch the next match after theirs. Dean and Seth stayed behind, Dean watched Seth change into his regular clothes. All the way through watching him change, Dean wondered what it would be like if he went into the shower with Seth, the stuff they could do to each other. He bit his lip thinking about it.

"I think I'm going to go watch the match, okay? Are you coming?" Seth asked, pulling Dean out of his train of thought.

Dean, still shirtless and in the black pants, got up from the chair he was sitting in and closed the door, locking it. He walked up to Seth, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him. Seth kissed back a few times, biting down on Dean's lips.

Out of the blue, Seth pushed Dean off him, moving off the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Seth wonders.

"I wanna kiss you, is that so bad?" Dean asked, scoffing. "We've kissed before, what's so wrong now?"

Seth didn't understand it at all - Seth had apologized a few days ago for telling Roman about the cars, but Dean never forgave him and now all of a sudden, he was making out with Seth again.

"But... You were just angry with me -"

"That was then, this is now. We just won a fucking match at Wrestlemania! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day?" Dean cut him off. He was smiling from ear to ear. His different behavior had Seth wondering if he was drunk.

Dean kissed Seth again, this time trying to take Seth's sweater off and wanting to go for the belt next. He was trying to unbutton Seth's jeans when Seth pulled away again, he just couldn't do this with Dean right now. He started to button his jeans back up, he put his belt back on, grabbed his sweater from off the floor and put it back on. He looked at Dean, giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't do this right now." Seth apologizes.

Seth unlocked the door, opened it and left. Dean was in their locker room, all alone and confused about what just happened between the two of him. He never thought Seth would make Dean confused.

* * *

As always, let me know if you see any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP! Hope you like the chapter.


	7. Risky Business

"You shouldn't be drinking Smirnoff at this hour, Dean." Seth said, handing him a breath mint. No one had told Dean about the meeting they have with Vince yet and they had tons of time to tell him.

The three of them were at a sports bar for lunch after going to the gym and while Seth and Roman were there for something to eat while watching an early baseball game that was on the TV, Dean was just there for the alcohol.

Dean refused the breath mint, laughing as he took another drink. "Come on Sethy, a few shots won't hurt anybody, I can handle it. What's the big deal? RAW doesn't start for the next seven hours." A little chuckled escaped him when he placed the shot glass on the table upside down.

Seth and Roman looked at each other. Roman nodded, meaning that Seth should tell Dean about the meeting. It was better if they told him in public so he didn't flip out.

"We've got a meeting," Seth informed.

Dean looked at Seth with a smile. "What type of meeting?"

"A type of meeting with our boss, Vince McMahon." Roman said, giving him more of the information Seth should have given him. He was being serious. "He wants the meeting because of what happened at the Smackdown taping."

"In about thirty minutes, too." Seth said.

Dean was taking a sip of the drink that he motioned the waitress to get when he spit it back into his cup, calling for the waitress. When the waitress got to their table, he ordered a cup of water and something that had a lot of garlic in it. Seth and Roman were confused.

"Why garlic?" Seth asked.

"It'll take the smell of Smirnoff and cigarettes away." Dean explained, "I smoked a few cigarettes and drank today! Why didn't you guys tell me about this meeting?"

"We've been busy?" Seth said sheepishly.

"It has been almost a week! If you have the time to go and shop for things that aren't needed around the tour bus, then you've got plenty of time to tell me we've got a meeting with our boss!" Dean freaked.

"He wants to speak with all of us... Privately." Roman added.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "God, this is going to be a long day."

* * *

Vince asked to see Roman first. When they were in the office together, the two shook hands, sitting down. Roman smiled at Vince to be friendly. If Vince had been looking for any sign of worry from Roman, he couldn't find it on his face.

"How are you today, Mr. Reigns?" Vince asks.

"I'm good, I guess." Roman replied nonchalantly.

"Now you've been wrestling for us for how long now, two or three years?" Vince wondered.

Roman shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. It's been an amazing ride, Mr. McMahon. Time flies by when you're having fun with doing something you love, thank you for letting me do this."

Vince smiled. "Your welcome." He looked down at something on his desk, then back up at Roman. "Have you ever felt the need to lie for a co-worker during the years you've been working here?"

Roman shook his head, "No, sir, why?"

"You've also become pretty close with Mr. Rollins and Mr. Ambrose since you guys have teamed up last year, correct?" Vince asked, beating around the bush.

"Mr. McMahon, if your trying to ask me something, just come out and ask me. No need to beat around the bush, just spit it out. Please." Roman said, his smile disappearing.

Vince nodded his head, clearing his throat. "Very well then... Are Mr. Rollins and Mr. Ambrose having an inappropriate relationship with each other?"

Roman wanted to say yes, that they were having a whatever they wanted to call it, but he knew what Vince would do to them both if he found out about it. "No."

"Are you sure? At the taping -"

"What you saw at the taping was Dean being high as a kite. Earlier that day Dean and his girlfriend got into a fight about her coming out to New York for a week. It was also about how she thought he didn't trust her enough. When he touched Seth, he was probably imagining it was her." Roman lied giving a chuckle at his lies. "He so messed up he must've thought he was somewhere else."

Roman just spit out the plot to his girlfriend's latest romance novel that he'd _swear_ he didn't read. It looked like Vince believed the story.

"And what's her name?" Vince wonders.

Roman hadn't expected this question, he had to think of a name real quick. "Bree."

"You do know the actions that I will have to take if I find out you lied to me, right, Mr. Reigns?" Vince asked squinting at Roman. "If there is anything you'd like to confess to, than I'd be more than happy to listen."

He knew what Vince was trying to do to him - Vince wanted Roman to tell him all about Dean and Seth being together so he could get Dean on something and fire him. Roman wasn't about to agree to it and turn in his best friend.

"I'm very aware, sir. I wouldn't put my career on the line for something so explainable." Roman lied.

With that, Vince stood up and Roman did the same. They shook hands as Vince said, "I believe we're done here, Mr. Reigns. Thank you for your time and I'll see you very soon."

* * *

Seth was next to be interviewed by Vince. Roman hadn't had the time to warn Seth about what Vince asked him because he was quickly rushed into the office after he left. He shook hands with Vince but didn't smile at him. Out of all three of them, Seth was the one to worry the most. He knew he couldn't lie as good as Dean and Roman could and was worried that he would confess to everything if Vince asked him the right question.

After they sat down, Seth cleared his throat and looked out the window, then back at Vince. He tried not to show he was worried.

"How long have you been wrestling with us Mr. Rollins, about three years now?" Vince asks. He wouldn't look at Seth, instead he was looking at the paper he had on his desk.

"I guess that's correct, sir." Seth replied. "Why?"

"Have you become close to any of your co-workers over the years?" Vince wonders.

"Many." Seth smiles. "They all are like a second family to me."

Vince nods his head, happy with that reply. "Good, I'm glad." He hadn't heard that said by many of his wrestlers. "How close have you become with Mr. Ambrose?"

"Well, at first we didn't like each other but we get along now." Seth replies. He wanted it to sound as casual as it could sound. "We don't know everything about each other, but I'd say we're good friends." Seth was trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Do you and Mr. Ambrose ever do things with Mr. Reigns?" Vince asked. "I wouldn't want him to feel left out."

"Of course!" Seth exclaims. Thinking about that reply, he needed to calm himself down. "We mostly go out to sports bars and talk while watching whatever game is on. We're all pretty good friends"

Vince finally looks at Seth and Seth felt a chill down his spine. "What happened the night of the taping?" Vince's eyebrows raised waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean? Dean was high." Seth asked, confused.

"Well Mr. Reigns said that earlier that day he had a fight with his girlfriend about coming to New York." Vince recalled, looking into Seth's eyes and looking for any sign of deception. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Seth lied, "he was really angry about that. He had been hoping since we got to New York that she would come out and be with him because it had been a month since they last saw each other. She said she was working or something, he never said what it was. He really doesn't like talking about her, I think there is something wrong between them." Seth shook his head, "It's a shame, he's a good guy."

Seth had been hoping that Roman didn't go too much into detail about the fight so he didn't mess up on any information.

"What's her name?" Vince asked.

"You don't know?" Seth asked, "I thought Roman would've told you the whole story - he's such a gossip." Seth laughed.

"He did, I'm just wondering if you ever heard Mr. Ambrose say her name before."

Seth thought of a name, "Alice?"

Vince smiled, finding the deception he was looking for. "You are correct, Mr. Rollins."

Seth smiled. Vince got up from his chair and Seth did the same and they shook hands once again.

"I believe we are done here, thank you for your time, Mr. Rollins. I'll be hoping to see you soon."

* * *

Dean had finally been called into the office. Waiting felt like forever for him. They hadn't even spoken to each other yet and Dean just wanted a drink.

The two of them didn't shake hands, smile at each other, they just sat down and got to the reason that Dean was called into the office.

"You know, people say your both nice and mean in person. I'd like to believe that your more nice in person than mean." Vince says.

"Thanks?" Dean was confused - was this meeting about his personality?

Vince smiles. "You've been wrestling with us for a few years now and everyone thinks you are great. They think you've got what it takes to be the one who makes it to the top if The Shield breaks up. I second that."

"Thank you." Dean said, confused on why Vince was being nice to him. They hadn't had the best conversations in the past. He wanted to ask him why but decided against it.

"Out of Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins, which one do you feel more comfortable being around?"

"Seth." Dean answered quickly. He didn't have to think about it at all, he already knew his answer. Roman was a great friend and was always helping him, but with Seth.. Seth made his pulse quicken and it felt natural to be with him even though half of the time he wanted to fuck him wherever they were.

"Now to get to the point, I am wondering if there is anything going on between the two of you?" Vince asked.

Vince had thought that since he caught Seth in a lie, he could hopefully catch Dean in a lie too.

"No, there isn't." Dean lied.

"Are you in any current relationship with anybody at the moment?" Vince asked.

Dean shook his head dumbfounded. "No, I'm not in a relationship at the moment. Why?"

"Just wondering." Vince replied. He grinned.

Dean nodded his head a little confused on why Vince was grinning from his answer.

"Thank you Mr. Ambrose, that's all the time we have. Thank you again for your time and I look forward to seeing you shortly."

* * *

Vince took a few minutes to himself before calling all three of the guys back into his office together. Vince was nothing but smiles when they came back in and it made all of The Shield members worried. They may have been together as Vince decided their fates, but they never told each other what was said or asked in the interviews. Each replayed what was said in their head at least one hundred times.

Vince clears his throat. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming in."

"Is there something wrong?" Roman asks.

"Well, I've been investigating Mr. Ambrose ever since last week's behavior at the Smackdown taping as you already know - "

"It was because I took too many pills." Dean explained, cutting Vince off. "For the millionth time, there was no reason why you should worry because I already apologized to Seth and it won't happen again. Ever."

"And your saying what, Mr. Ambrose?" Vince asked.

"I have no feelings towards Seth. Well I feel like his friend, but nothing more." Dean replied. He looked at Seth, his eyes showing a little hurt in them, then back at Vince.

Vince nodded, "Very well, thank you." Vince smiled, "Now, as I was saying, I asked you all what happened. Two of you said Mr. Ambrose was in a relationship and one said that he wasn't. You also said two different names of this fictional "girlfriend" he has. I know you are lying to me, so cut the crap, and tell me what's going on before I fire all of you and make sure no one remembers The Shield was ever in the WWE."

"Nothing -"

Vince went onto his computer, clicked a few things, turned the computer to face the three of them. He pushed a button on the keyboard and there moving on the screen was Seth and Dean after Wrestlemania where they had been kissing. The video looked like it had been taken on a cell phone.. Someone had to be watching them. The video shows their mouths moving, but there wasn't any audio to show what they were saying to each other.

Roman looked down at his shoes, shocked that they did that in the locker room. Dean looked at Seth, then back at Vince and not the computer screen while Seth couldn't keep his eyes off the computer screen. He could lie and say that it could have been made up, but that was impossible and nothing could save them now. _Busted_.

"Is anything going on between the two of you?" Vince asked sternly motioning to the computer.

The three of them were silent for a few seconds. Dean sighed, closing his eyes, already knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do. He opened his eyes.

"Fine. The truth is, I don't have a girlfriend. I kissed Seth at Wrestlemania and tried to have sex with him because I find him pretty damn hot. He refused me and told me he was straight and had a girlfriend back home." Dean confessed looking hurt. "I had a little to drink that night and that's why I acted on my feelings. If I never had alcohol in my system, I would've never done it in the first place. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Of course it won't happen again, Mr. Ambrose." Vince says, pausing for a minute. "Due to your inappropriate behavior as of late, I'm giving you a three week suspension. After filming RAW and Smackdown tonight and tomorrow, I don't want you anywhere near the WWE for the next three weeks."

"What about The Shield? It won't look right if it's just Seth and I!" Roman freaked.

Vince shrugged his shoulders. "Mr. Ambrose should've thought about that before acting on his feelings. We'll just say that Dean got injured or we'll have him be the one to break up The Shield by falling for a Diva.. Don't worry, it'll be worked out." Vince assured Roman with a wide smile.

Dean, almost crying, walked out of the office without saying anything to anybody. After that, Roman and Seth had thanked Vince and was walking out of the office when Vince warned the two, "If I ever catch you in a lie again, you are fired. Have a nice day, boys."

* * *

This was everything to Dean and he just risked his career and he knew what he was doing before he even said anything.

Roman looked at Seth. He had barely ever looked upset of all the time they all spent together, but now Roman looked upset. "You know what Dean just did in there?"

"What?" Seth asked. He could barely think straight. It isn't like they were dating or even having sex, but how could he live without Dean for three weeks?

"He just got suspended from something he loves to do just to save your ass." Roman pointed out.

"How? Either way Vince would've found out that he was lying and would've gotten suspended or even fired." Seth argued.

"But he could've outed you, said that you wanted some of it too, but he saved you by saying you had a girlfriend! He kept it between us to keep you wrestling so he didn't end up having two people in trouble." Roman said, clearing everything up. "I understand he would've been caught lying one day, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

* * *

Hope you like the new chapter! As always, let me know if you find a mistake and I will try to change it ASAP.


	8. You're Not Dreaming

After filming RAW and Smackdown, Dean went back home to Florida and saw his apartment after God only knows how many months he's been away. He didn't know what to do with his apartment, he'd gotten so used to the tour bus. He unpacked his clothes, threw the dirty ones in pile to clean. He cleaned his apartment, paid the bills, went shopping and then cleaned his clothes. It made him feel a little bit better about being home, knowing that all the hard stuff was taken care of, but now he didn't have anything else to do.

Dean hadn't called or texted either Roman or Seth since he got back home, but Seth had called him plenty of times. Dean had heard the phone ringing, the voicemail Seth gave if he felt like it, but most of the time he ignored it. He didn't want to speak to them right now. He didn't want to know how the tour was going, and how much fun they were having visiting the world while he was at the gym, at home watching TV, or getting drunk.

Although Dean did go and visit some of his friends when he felt up to it. Some of them were happy to see him and some ignored him. Since half of his friends were working in wrestling, they were all busy with work and he often found himself alone. Being alone made him think of his past. He knew that being alone wasn't good for him and that he should get up and go out and do something, but the question was what would it be? His friends were all "busy," he was suspended from the only thing he ever wanted to do in life because he was somewhat with a guy who just so happened to be his co-worker. He had the urge to go out to a male strip club, bring someone home with him and then ask them to leave the second they were finished with each other. But he didn't because he'd feel wrong for doing it either when the man left or when he woke up and tried to remember what happened the night before.

Dean had a feeling it was going to be a long and slow three weeks.

* * *

The text message had been sent at seven in the morning. There had been an argument if they should send it, and they did. They waited for an hour to see if there would be a reply and when there wasn't, they just thought it was him ignoring them. Again. It turned five o'clock in the afternoon and still no reply.

Dean woke up with a horrible hangover from last night and once he stood up, he immediately got sick. Once he was done getting sick and was okay to do something else, he washed his mouth out brushed his teeth. He walked back into his bedroom, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and seeing he had a text message that was sent early this morning. It was from Seth. It wasn't long, just him saying that the WWE had come back to Florida for a few days and he would visit him if he could.

Shocked, he went into his living room to check and make sure there hadn't been a mess. The apartment hadn't changed that much other than his bedroom was now showing signs of someone sleeping there, the trash can in the kitchen was filled with beer cans, the living room couch had a blanket on it and Dean's shirt he must have taken off last night and the TV was turned to ESPN.

There was a knock on the door and Dean knew it was Seth. He put on his black short sleeve shirt, walked slowly to the door, taking a deep breath and then opened the door. He saw Seth standing there in normal clothing, his hair wet, making him look like he just had a shower and he was smiling. Nope, nothing had changed in the few weeks Dean hadn't seen him. Dean moved out of the way so Seth could come into the apartment and closed the door. Seth turned around and pushed Dean up against the door, kissing him, his hands touching Dean's face. They kissed a few seconds more before Seth pulled away, grabbing some of Dean's shirt and smiling at him. He couldn't stop smiling when he saw Dean today. He whispered to Dean, "God, I've missed you so fucking much."

Dean didn't say anything but he did smiled. "Want a beer? Water? I don't have soda, those are the only two things I have in my fridge. Well, drink wise, I've also got some food in there, too."

Seth sighed, letting go of Dean's shirt. He wanted Dean to tell him about how he felt, not about the beverages Seth could chose from. He started to walk away, "I'll take some water."

Dean got Seth water and himself a beer as Seth sat himself down on the couch, watching the people on ESPN talk about how the Pittsburgh Pirates won the game against the Cincinnati Reds over the weekend. Once Dean sat down and gave Seth his water, he turned off the TV and asked for Seth to tell him everything.

Seth told him all about how the tour was going, being able to travel the world, how the feud between Randy Orton and him and Roman was going. He stopped speaking, took a few sips of his water, swallowed, then looked at Dean. "I really missed you, it's not the same without you. I can't wait until you can come back, Roman's been taking me on some of his dates because he doesn't want me to be alone on the bus and him and his girlfriend are being all lovey on the dates. I mean, Roman's my friend, but it's really weird and I need you back."

Dean laughed at that. "Roman's not as scary as people think, as you saw on those dates."

"Yeah, your right." Seth agrees a little disappointed that Dean didn't realize how much he missed him. "So, what have you been doing since you got back?"

Dean sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to talk about himself, he hated that. He wanted to talk about anything but himself. "Nothing really, all just going by slowly. I've been drinking a lot." He motioned to the trashcan full of beer bottles and cans.

"... What about car racing?" Seth asks. "Have you been doing that?"

Dean takes the last sip of his beer and puts it on the coffee table. He looks at Seth with his eyebrows raised, "Who's asking - You or Roman?"

"Both."

"No," Dean says, "I stopped it. Don't wanna be jumped for winning a race I won fair and square without cheating. Not that I ever cheated, anyway."

Seth looks at his cup of water that he held in his hands. Talking to Dean for over an hour and it was only half empty. He wanted to say something to Dean, but wasn't sure on how he should say it.

"What, is something wrong?" Dean asks, freaking out. "Am I saying something wrong? If something's bothering you, you can tell me. Just don't make me go insane trying to figure it out."

Seth shook his head, chuckling a little, even. "No, everything's fine. Your saying everything right, I guess. What I wanted to say was thanks."

"Thanks?" Dean repeated, confused. "Thanks for what? Did you visit me last night and we had sex? Because if we did, I don't remember it and I would want to remember that." Dean winked at Seth.

Seth blushed at what Dean said, wishing that was what happened last night, but he was on the bus last night, still driving. "For not saying that I didn't want to be with you so I could still wrestle. Thanks you."

Oh. _That._ Dean didn't want to bring it up, but he knew at some point he would have to.

"No problem, I didn't want to see you fired, so I lied because I care about you," Dean confessed. Dean took a deep breath as Seth's eyes looked up at Dean, "wanna race with me? It's almost eleven, the roads might be empty by now."

"I don't race." Seth replied, "I don't even know what to do."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, that's what makes it more entertaining and exciting. How about this; loser has to give winner a blowjob?"

Seth gulped, feeling a little nervous about this as he nodded his head. He felt his itch that he had for Dean for a while now and he wanted to take care of it right now, he wanted to feel Dean's lips on him _now_. Seth was willing to do anything, even cheat, to get Dean to release him.

* * *

Seth and Dean went back to Dean's apartment, heading for his bedroom once they closed the door. Both felt like they were walking on air. Seth couldn't believe how much adrenaline was involved in driving a car. Maybe it was the consolation prize waiting for him, but he never felt so high before.

Seth laid down on Dean's bed and Dean got on top of him smashing his mouth against Seth's feeling teeth. They took each other's shirts off, Seth going for Dean's jeans and Dean laughed in Seth's ear. They got Dean's jeans off first, then Dean took Seth's jeans off slowly making sure to drag out the process.

They were both naked and this wasn't a dream.

_Finally_, they both thought. This is what they've been dreaming about, touching themselves about it and _now_ it was finally going to happen. All it took was Seth "winning." Dean had let Seth win by slowing down a little at the finish line at Bob's Kitchen; Seth'd never know, it wasn't like he was an experienced racer.

Dean kissed Seth's swollen red lips and then moved to his neck, slowing moving his way down... In what felt like forever, Dean finally was at Seth's waistline.

Dean ran his tongue on the throbbing vein all the way to the head and covered it with his lips. Seth letting out a moan that sounded more like a cry. It almost felt unreal to him, feeling all these kinds of pleasures from Dean. God, it felt good. Dean kept up a good pace, taking him whole and then pulling back.

Seth was about to release when Seth started to moan Dean's name loudly. He came and Dean had no problem tasting the salty seed. Dean came up to face Seth and Seth licked Dean's chin to taste himself. Both men laughed and laid next to one another trying to catch their breath.

"You tasted good," Dean said. They both laughed, "wanna go for round two? Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow." Seth replied, yawning. "I'm kinda tired."

Dean sighed, sitting up. "You don't know how to have fun when it comes to sex."

Dean got up from his bed, put on his boxers and started to walk out of his room when he said, "You know, when you give me a blowjob, I bet you'll be great at it and it'll be another reason why I love you."

Dean walked away and Seth laid there, frozen. Love? Dean _loved _Seth? Is this the same Dean Ambrose that Seth has known for the last few years? It didn't sound like it.

_Come on, Seth, he was lying! He doesn't really love you. It just slipped out of his mouth and when he comes back into the room, he'll apologize to you and say that he didn't mean it. This is Dean we're talking about, he doesn't talk about his feelings, _Seth thought. Even if Dean did "love" Seth, that must mean Dean was ready for a relationship and Seth wasn't ready for a serious one. It wouldn't be that bad of a relationship, they had the same career, so their schedules weren't so different, but he was also his co-worker. There was so much that could go wrong if they broke up.

Dean came back into the room, sitting on his bed and looked at Seth. "You know, if we aren't going for a round two, I at least want you clothed so you don't tease me with that fantastic naked body of yours." Dean said licking his lips.

Seth got up and put on his boxers, sitting next to Dean. He wanted to confront Dean about what he said, but he wouldn't. He pushed all of those thoughts out of his head, taking Dean's beer and taking a sip of it, then handing it back to him. Seth smiled, not wanting to show any sign that he was worried about something.

* * *

Dean woke up early the next day. The sun was coming in through the windows, and then remembered he forgot to close the curtain the night before. Shit. He covered his eyes as he tried to get fully awake. For a minute he thought about how great it was that he and Seth finally cut the sexual tension. For Dean, this was the moment he was waiting for. There was no going back and he was fully invested now.

He sat up quickly, looking around his bedroom. Seth wasn't in the bed next to him and his clothes were gone.

"Seth?" Dean called out.

No answer. Dean checked every room in his apartment to see that Seth wasn't in any of them. He went into the kitchen, checking to see if there was a note from Seth maybe saying that he had gone to get breakfast or something, but there wasn't. He grabbed his home phone and called his landlord Jeremy who he knew was up at this hour and working at the front desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jeremy." Dean said. "I was wondering if you saw someone leave within the last few hours."

He heard Jeremy sigh. "Mr. Ambrose, you know this is an apartment building, I see people leave every minute. In fact, I just saw Mia leave for work just now. Maybe you'd like to be specific."

"Fine," Dean said, sighing. "It was a guy who was wearing jeans with a t-shirt of a metal band. He has two different colors of hair."

Jeremy thought about it for a few moments, him nodding his head even though Dean couldn't see him. "If I remember correctly, a guy with blonde and black hair came running down the stairs at around six thirty. I asked him if something was wrong and he asked me that if I ran into a Dean Ambrose, he wanted me to tell him that Seth Rollins says he's sorry but he couldn't do it."

Dean rubbed his eyes, then hit his counter with his fist. "Thanks, Jeremy." Dean was pissed and the words came out that way.

"No problem."

They hung up and Dean threw his phone on the counter and the battery fell out.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed. He went into the fridge, getting a beer and slamming the door. "And people wonder why I don't get into relationships."

At least with a note, Seth could explain why he "couldn't do it." Without it, Seth looked like a coward. Dean was finally ready to commit and Seth couldn't handle it.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, I was out of town. I am hoping to get a new chapter up soon; I already have it written, I just need it beta-ed. I hope you guys like it! As always, let me know if you find any mistakes and I will fix them ASAP!


	9. Give Me A Reason

After Seth left, he ignored Dean. He didn't tell Roman what happened, but when Roman asked what happened between the two of them and why he was gone for so long, he lied and said they got into a fight about something that he didn't agree with, so he went out for a drive. Roman talked to Dean a little when they went out to lunch, although they didn't discuss Seth and only discussed work. That's how he knew that the both of them were still in Florida.

Dean knew that his suspension ended on Monday so he packed a bag for where they were going to be that Monday, left his apartment that he was just getting used to living in, and left early for the trip. While there he thought of when he could confront Seth since they would finally be working together again. Even though it got closer to the time he could talk to Seth, he still wasn't prepared for him to tell him the reason why he left, he felt nervous, ten times more than he did when he first started wrestling for the WWE.

* * *

Once it was Monday, Dean woke up and was just glad that his suspension was over. He got over to the arena where they were having RAW tonight and went to Vince first. They didn't speak that much, just Vince reminding him how his suspension was over and that he was glad he was back. Vince started to walk with him towards the locker room he was sharing with the other superstars tonight.

Vince grabbed Dean's shoulder, gripping it and laughed but Dean winced a little, Vince sure did have a tight grip on his shoulder. "How does it feel to be back, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Good." Dean replied, looking forward and not at Vince.

Vince got closer to Dean, "You take care of those feelings that you had before the 'little break' you had?" Vince asked. Dean sighed, he acted like _three weeks _off from his job could take care of the feelings that he's had for _months. _

Dean felt like saying to Vince that no, his feelings didn't go away because he had sex with Seth and then he left and hurt Dean even more, but he let it go because he knew that he would get suspended again. He didn't want that.

Dean starts to blush once he remembers what happened a few nights ago with Seth and laughed a little, "Oh, I sure did."

Vince smiles at that, not sure what that meant. He shrugged it off, thinking Dean just meant he hooked up with someone while he was away. He did, but it wasn't with some stranger. Once they got to the locker room, he let go of Dean's shoulder and smiled, nodding his head. "Well, I hope you have a good night tonight, Mr. Ambrose and hope you will follow the rules from now on, I'd hate to suspend you again. I'm sure the team will be glad to also have you back as the fans will love your return as well."

Vince left Dean and he went into the locker room. He saw all of the men in the locker room, putting stuff in the lockers, getting in and out of the showers. Dean looked for Roman or Seth but couldn't find them, they must be out or something. It made Dean feel a little weird when he saw the guys in the locker room go into the shower, but then he reminded himself he needed to get his head in the game and go to a locker that they were using for the night. He was walking towards a locker that he saw wasn't being used that was next to Dolph Ziggler when Sheamus, only in a towel, came up to him and hugged him lightly. Sheamus pulled away from the hug and smiled at Dean.

"Heard about your ribs," Sheamus said and that's when Dean knew that was the lie Vince told all the wrestlers here that was why he was taking off work. "Glad your back, fella. It wasn't the same without ya; when I would run out to help Randy I wasn't nearly shakin' in my boots with Roman and Seth as I am with ya on their team."

Dean and Sheamus laughed about that little joke until Sheamus walked away to go get dressed. He got to the locker and smiled at Dolph, then opened the locker. Sheamus always had something nice to say.. And a nice ass as Dean observed.

He was taking out his phone and his wallet and putting them in the locker so he could get ready to shower when someone came up to him.

"Hey, Ambrose." They said.

"Orton." Dean said, sighing. The thing was, with people like Sheamus, Dean could actually talk to them and become their friends because they were actually nice and he liked them but with Randy Orton, he just didn't like him, he was always smug. "What do you want? I kinda want a shower and don't you have to get ready for a match yourself?"

"Why are you in an attitude tonight, did your boyfriend leave you or something?" Randy smirked.

Dean stopped putting his stuff in his locker and looked at him. He wasn't trying to show him that he was freaking out on the inside. How did he know? If Sheamus didn't know what was going on between him and Seth, how did Randy know?

"Nothing's going on, my girlfriend -"

"Is that what you and Seth are calling each other now?" Randy laughed, cutting him off.

Dean looked to his right, making sure no one could hear them. He knew that Dolph had left so no one was behind him at the moment, which meant no one heard him. If he punched Randy, would he get suspended again? God, he hoped not.

"What do you know, Orton?" Dean asked. "I think you know nothing and your trying scare me."

Randy shrugged his shoulders, smiling devilishly. He knew something and was teasing Dean about it, making him want to just slap that big, wide smile right off his face and show him that he wasn't going to take Randy's bullshit at all.

"I know two members of The Shield broke a few rules that are in the contract of WWE at Wrestlemania twenty-nine," Randy said in a song-like voice, "... if you're catching my drift."

Dean was confused at first, then thought about it. Wrestlemania 29, where Seth and Dean had been making out and were about to have sex with each other until Seth surprised him and left. That was somehow taped and looked like it came from a phone. Vince had the footage, but they thought no one was in the room.

Then it all came together. _It was Randy_. After the match, Randy snuck into the locker room and taped Seth and Dean making out from his phone, sent it to Vince to get him into trouble.

Dean pushed Randy up against the lockers. Dean tried to keep Randy up against the lockers as his hands were near Randy's neck. Randy couldn't help but laugh. Everybody in the locker room went quiet and looked their way when Dean pushed a locker.

"Careful Ambrose, your boyfriend might get jealous if he sees us like this. And we don't want the boss to see us, he might think we're doing something naughty." Randy mocks, then got serious. "Your taking a big risk right now, you've got witnesses."

"I don't give a fuck," Dean said, getting more angry than he already was. "All I want to do is hit you right now and I don't care. I want to know why."

"Why what?" Randy asks, pretending to be confused. He was really asking for it now.

"Why the hell did you send McMahon that fucking tape?" Dean yells. Now he didn't care if anyone heard him now. The blood rushing to his head, his face tense, that is how angry Randy made him.

Randy shrugged, he acted as if he was searching for an answer before replying, "You've been getting a pretty good push, gotta get rid of the competition somehow."

"This is my career! It's all I have, ever have had, ever will -"

"Relationship troubles?" Randy cut him off, giving a grin. "I sure think there would be after Seth told you after you got suspended, he didn't care and instead of being upset about it, he came to me and sucked my cock - Oh, wait, you didn't know that?"

Dean didn't care about getting suspended anymore, he kicked Randy in the balls and then punched him. He watched as Randy fell to the floor, looking at everybody in the locker room that was looking at him and Randy. Dean went to hit him again when he felt someone grabbing his arm.

He was pulled out of the locker room by Roman, who of course was with Seth, and they shut the door. When he was pinned against the two colored wall, he saw the look of concern for Dean on their faces. Seeing Seth just made Dean more angry, wanting to tell him not to look concerned for him, not after what he did the other night.

"What's going on?" Roman asked. "You just got back and your already fighting with people! Do you want another three weeks of suspension?"

Dean shook his head no and his facial muscles still tensed.

"Then why did you beat up Randy? Not that I'm disagreeing with what you did, but why did you do it? You just don't go and punch somebody!" Roman argued.

"Well, I used to, okay?" Dean freaked. "But I don't anymore. He's the one who sent it!"

"Sent what?" Roman asked.

"The video of me and Seth after Wrestlemania!" Dean exclaimed, pointing to the door that was labeled the locker room.

Roman's jaw almost fell to the floor and Seth looked like he wasn't worried about anything. Seth should've been as surprised or angry as Dean was - Why wasn't he?

"Why aren't you shocked, Seth? That scumbag sent Vince that video of us!"

Roman looked at Seth and both of them saw Seth looked like he was in a hot seat and if he didn't answer, something would happen. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I already knew."

"You knew?" Roman asked.

"That Randy sent in the video of us?" Dean asked, "... to our boss?" Was he dreaming?

Seth nodded his head, not saying anything and looking at his feet with his arms crossed. Dean went to hit Seth when Roman stepped in between the two of them, stopping Dean from attacking Seth.

"You fucking bitch! How fucking dare you not tell me!" Dean exclaimed, "You knew about this and didn't tell me? This is our personal lives, our careers!"

"Stop it, Dean!" Roman exclaimed, "you two can speak later about this, in a hotel room when no one is around you and nobody can hear."

Dean stopped trying to attack and stormed off back into the locker room. He didn't say anything to anyone, he just got undressed and ready for a shower. Maybe the shower would help him calm down, but he doubted it would, nothing would help him feel better about learning about Seth and Randy's confession, not even a bunch of alcohol, and that helped him feel better about a lot of stuff.

Outside, Roman was still shocked and looking at Seth, shaking his head. "I can't believe you, Seth! Dean was right, this was his personal life and career you let Randy fuck with just for what? I mean, you were going to get with Dean at some point, did you think getting him fired would make him jump all over you? Guess what? You just lost Dean and I'm sure he'll never take you back."

"It wasn't because of that." Seth said. He sighed, he wanted to tell Roman, but he knew it wasn't going to be a good reaction after he told him, so he just let it go. Maybe he won't tell anyone his secret.

"Whatever it was, I hope losing a friend and co-worker was worth it."

Roman left Seth alone as he went into the locker room and Seth hit his head against the wall. He thought about what Roman said and he knew that what he did wasn't worth losing Dean, because now he was falling in love with Dean just when he lost him.

"It wasn't worth it." Seth muttered closing his eyes.

* * *

Dean somehow made it through RAW without attacking Seth and making them believe The Shield was going to break up. Tonight they went after someone else other than Randy Orton since Dean was back. He was just glad that he didn't have to fight with Randy anymore.

After the show, Dean changed and showered in his hotel room, then let himself into Seth's hotel room that was next to his. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he planned to confront him once he got back. He kept the lights off, thinking about everything.

Suddenly the door opened and heard someone laughing. Maybe Seth had been on the phone and then Dean saw two silhouettes. He was freaking out, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't, he was glued to the chair.

He heard the one silhouette whisper in the other's ear and they laughed. He knew that one laughing was Seth.

Dean saw the other person throw Seth on the bed, he took his pants off, then he saw the mysterious person turn Seth over and after pulling his pants down, he started fuck Seth and it made Seth cry out in pain with no preparation. The cry tore Dean apart and he almost pulled the guy off of him, but Dean couldn't be seen.

Seth moaned the name of the person - Randy. He was having sex with Randy Orton, so he wasn't lying earlier.

As Dean watched Seth have sex with Randy Orton, he watched him moan Randy's name and Dean's when he came. He was sitting there in the chair, frozen.

Dean felt so betrayed by Seth right now that he just felt like crying, it seemed that Seth liked to hurt Dean.

He saw Randy lie next to Seth as Seth now turned around. They were both breathing heavily and laughing. That's when Dean did it. He turned the lamp that was next to him on and stood up. He clapped, "Great job, guys! What a way to betray me, Seth. Have a nice life." Dean smiled at them and slammed the door on his way out.

Dean was hurt, but he wouldn't admit, he wouldn't let the two of them get that satisfaction. But he had to admit, he did like the shocked look on Seth and Randy's faces when they saw Dean standing there, smiling.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, I wasn't sure how I wanted the chapter to go. As always, let me know if you see any mistakes and I will fix them ASAP. Hope you like it!


	10. A Permanent Smile

Going to the hotel bar after leaving Seth's hotel room, Dean sat down at an empty seat and ordered a shot of tequila that he downed the second he got it, ordering another.

Next thing he knew, an half hour passed by, Dean had downed 4 shots of tequila and moved on to some beer and then mixed a few drinks. Usually he could handle his alcohol but after mixing the drinks, he started to feel a little drunk, but kept drinking because he wouldn't care about the hangover tomorrow just as long as he felt good tonight so he could forget what he saw.

Dean's phone in his jacket pocket vibrated. He took it out, thinking it would be Roman calling or texting, but it only said he had a text message. He hated his phone sometimes for not being so informing. Dean opened the text message, sighing, seeing it was from Seth.

_"Can we talk?" _It read.

_"Leave me the fuck alone,"_ Dean replied.

Dean put his phone back in his jacket pocket, then went back to drinking. He thought back to when he heard Seth moaning Randy's during sex, then he remembered what Randy was saying about how Seth didn't care. Dean felt hot tears coming back and bit his lip so hard to the point of his lip started to bleed, he couldn't let people see him cry in public, he didn't want people to think he had a softer side to him.

A person sat down next to Dean, ordering a Guinness. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dean looked at the person who was waiting for his drink. He was tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently, smiling when the bartender brought him his drink, thanking her with a smile.

The person must've felt they were getting stared at and looked at Dean and they both stared at one another and smiled.

"What's a guy like you doing in a hotel bar in the middle of a Tuesday morning?" They asked. Dean watched as he drank some of his beverage.

"What's a guy like you talking to their on-screen enemy?" Dean asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Like you just said, 'on-screen enemies' and that doesn't mean we actually have to hate each other."

Dean pointed to him, nodding his head. He took a swig of his drink, then swallowed. "Got a point, Sheamus."

"I always do, fella." Sheamus laughed. "We can talk outside the ring without wanting to leave a mark on each other, can't we?"

Dean looked at Sheamus. He looked at his buttoned down white shirt, his first few buttons weren't buttoned which gave Dean a free look at his chest. He admired Sheamus's body. Oh, he'd love to leave a mark alright..

"I guess so."

They sat there drinking and an awkward silence fill the room for several minutes. The only thing that was said was to the bartender, Dean asked for another beer. Once he got the beer, he thanked the bartender and turned to look at Sheamus again who was looking at his drink, a big wide smile on his face.

"You never answered my question."

"I'll answer when you answer mine."

Sheamus let go of his tight grip on his beverage and threw his hands up in the air like he was about to be arrested and laughed. Dean just loved how happy and bubbly Sheamus was acting right now... And all the other times they've ever been together.

"Alright." Sheamus said with a loud sigh. "I just came over because you looked a little lonely and thought you might need someone to chat with."

Dean looked him up and down, he was suspicious of Sheamus. "Is Vince putting you up to this? If he is, I'm actually being _extremely careful _not to mess up on the job."

Sheamus looked confused, not because Dean had slurred half of his words, but what he was talking about. Vince told everyone that Dean had taken some time off due to an injury to the ribs and he needed to recover after Wrestlemania. He was starting to think something else had happened to make him "take time off" from the job. Sheamus never voiced his thoughts to Dean, not wanting to make him angry or have him freak out, their conversation had been going fine so far. He lightly gripped Dean's shoulder.

"Chill, fella. If ya really want to know, I came over here because I care about how people are feeling."

Dean smiled and blushed a little at that, Sheamus was making him feel a bit better. He let out a sigh and was going to try and explain his anxiousness,"It's nothing... Just Mr. McMahon told me to be on my best behavior and not hurt anybody. If you can tell from earlier in the locker room, I've got a little bit of an anger issue."

Sheamus gave a little grin, "Yes, I could also tell by being one of The Shield's little chew toys."

Both of them laughed at that, then when they stopped laughing, their smiles faded away, both looking at their half empty drinks.

_But I like you the most out of all of our chew toys,_ Dean wanted to say to him, but didn't because he didn't know how Sheamus would react.

"Hey, fella, is anything else botherin ya?" Sheamus asked seeing Dean looked a little down.

"Can you keep up?" Dean asked, looking him in the eyes, he really felt like if he told someone, he'd feel better. Usually he would never tell anyone about what he was feeling, but Sheamus was so warm and inviting.

Sheamus could see that little sadness in his eyes that he never thought Dean would have. He always thought that he sort of knew Dean, after seeing that emotion in his eyes, he knew that maybe he didn't know Dean and this would be a chance to get to know him. "I could try, if ya let me. I'll try to understand the best I can."

Dean nodded his head, got up from the chair, pulled out his wallet and put $50 on the counter. He started to walk on his own, but almost tripped, grabbing hold of one of the chairs. Sheamus got up and rushed to Dean, helping him stand. He helped him into the elevator. When they got off the elevator they went to Sheamus's room.

Sheamus sat Dean down on the foot of his bed while he got some water out of the mini fridge the hotel gave them. He sits down next to Dean, giving him the water bottle.

"Drink up," Sheamus says with a simple grin.

Dean takes the water bottle from him, but doesn't drink from it. He puts it next to him on the bed and looks at Sheamus, taking in his features. He had beautiful pale blue eyes.. and that red hair.

The next thing that happened was in a flash of a second and surprised Sheamus. First Dean was looking at him and then Dean suddenly put his lips against his. Sheamus let Dean kiss him until Dean tried to take off his shirt and he pulled away.

Dean was confused and his face let it be known.

"What's going on, fella?" Sheamus asked with a nervous laugh.

"Don't you want to have sex?" Dean asked his face still scrunched up in confusion.

"Of course I do, but not when you're drunk." Sheamus replied.

Dean sighed. He closed his eyes for a minute and it worried Sheamus that he might have passed out until Dean opens his eyes again and says, "You know, Seth and I had sex. Do you want to guess what that asshole did to me afterwards? He left me after I told him that I loved him, which is not an easy thing for me to do, might I add." Dean blurted out, half of his words being slurred. At first it didn't make sense, then Sheamus figured that Seth and him must've been together or broken up and that's why he was at the bar tonight. "All my relationships end like that - They all just leave or lie, no matter how much I care about them."

"I'm sorry," Sheamus spoke. He wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words, "I don't understand why anyone would leave you, you're a great guy."

Dean laughs at that. "Obviously they don't think that or they would've never done that to me in the first place. Doesn't anyone ever care to think about how I'll feel before they go and do something that'll hurt me?"

"How do ya feel?" Sheamus asked.

"Hurt, betrayed... Much more." Dean confesses. "I saw Seth having sex with Randy."

That sure did surprise Sheamus, he would've never thought that Seth Rollins would be having sex with Randy Orton. Ever.

"Randy... Orton?" Sheamus asked eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

Dean nods his head, "I'm sure, I saw it earlier. Seth didn't even care that he knew I loved him and he just went and had sex with Randy, who he knows I don't like." Deans face sank even further, which Sheamus thought was impossible.

"How about you get some sleep? You can sleep here and I'll stay with you tonight." Sheamus suggested patting the bed motioning for Dean rest.

Dean nods his head, getting himself comfortable on Sheamus's bed. He laid on the left side and Sheamus slept on the right side of the bed facing one another, not even using a blanket to cover themselves up. Dean closed his eyes when he felt one of Sheamus's hands on his face, smoothing his thumb over Dean's cheek and close to his eyes. After a few seconds his hand went away and Dean felt Sheamus turn his body around to face the other way. He couldn't remember much else after that because he had fallen into the dark abyss.

* * *

Dean woke up to having to get sick. Before taking in the sight of where he was, he ran into the bathroom to get sick. It felt like forever until he felt good enough to remove his head from the toilet bowl.

He got up and washed his mouth out with mouth wash, then turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face. He felt awake now, letting out a sigh. Dean stood up straight, looking around the bathroom.

_Wait_, Dean thought to himself. He looked around the bathroom, this bathroom wasn't his, _this stuff isn't mine, where the fuck am I?_

Dean ran out of the bathroom to see Sheamus sleeping on the bed until his alarm clock went off two seconds later and woke him up. Sheamus slowly woke up. He jumped up when he saw Dean standing in front of him.

"Shit, fella, you scared me!" Sheamus exclaims. He smiles at Dean realizing it was just Dean and Dean smiles back.

"Sorry," Dean said. He paused for a minute, looking around the room and then looked at Sheamus, pointing at the two of them, "did we... um... do anything last night?"

Sheamus's smile fades, remembering what Dean said about Seth. He shakes his head, "No, I just let you sleep here because you were really drunk. You were asking why we didn't do it and I said that I didn't want to do it while you were drunk. I didn't want you to regret anything."

Sheamus didn't tell Dean what he said about Seth and his personal feelings and how he had cried himself to sleep because he could understand it was hard for him to open up like that and if it was a secret, then he would keep that secret for Dean.

Dean felt himself blushing, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I can get like that when I'm drunk and I don't think I would've regretted having sex with you, Sheamus."

Sheamus waved it off, but feeling happy about what Dean had said. "It's alright."

Dean saw Sheamus look a little bit down and he bit his lip again, then said, "Look, I really do like you, Sheamus. You're a great guy and maybe something could come out of this?... if you'd like." He was still feeling down about Seth, but Sheamus was different than Seth, he didn't leave. It would be best if he could move on, Seth already had, why couldn't Dean? At least Dean would have someone that cared about his feelings.

Sheamus thought about it, looking up at Dean and into his eyes. "Sure." He didn't want to act too excited.

He looked at his clock, breaking the eye contact between the two of them, sighing. He got up from the bed, then smiled at Dean. "We've got to be at the arena in a half hour. Do you want to get ready and have breakfast at catering?"

Dean nodded his head, "If they have tons of coffee, bacon and you, then I'm game." Dean felt like the wide grin cross his face.

They both were grinning at one another reducing them to laughter. Before Dean left the room, he went up to Sheamus and kissed him. He left as Sheamus blushed and got into the shower as Dean got back to his hotel room and got ready for the day.

This could work between Dean and Sheamus. Whenever he thought about it, Dean was excited to see how this relationship would turn out, thinking it could be a good one. He felt with Sheamus there could be a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

Roman called Dean all morning and got nothing from him, at first thinking Dean was being his usual self by ignoring him and Seth, which didn't worry him until it got close to the time of getting to the arena.

Roman went to his hotel room, knocking on the door but not getting an answer. He sighed. Then he went to Seth's hotel room, thinking that maybe he would be there, either planning the day or maybe he had stayed the night.

When Seth opened the door, he wore a smile, thinking it was Dean but the smile faded when he saw Roman.

"Have you seen Dean?" Roman asked.

"No, I thought you were him. Why?" Seth asked suspiciously.

Roman sighed, "I've tried calling him all day and at first I thought he was ignoring me and then I thought he was with you."

"He's not, I haven't seen him since last night." Seth said with a sigh. He remembered what went down between him, Dean and Randy and didn't feel like saying anything to Roman because he knew he'd be angry. "Maybe he's at the bar, you know how he likes to get drunk before training and running through what's going to happen at the night's show."

Roman thought about it and nodded his head. He left Seth, who left his hotel room and ran to catch up with, and went to the hotel bar. They didn't see Dean, but Roman was hopeful that he had at least been here. He walked up to the first bartender he saw and smiled at her.

"Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"Have you seen a blonde-ish, blue eyed guy in his late twenties within the last few hours?" Roman asks. "Please, he needs to be at work and his boss will flip if he doesn't show up."

The girl thought about it, "Sweetie, this is a bar, you know how many people I see every hour?"

Roman sighed. He pulled his phone and went through his photos, finding one of Dean. He showed it to the bartender and she continued to be silent.

"You know, I think Cathy said something about seeing that guy about eight hours ago, maybe. She said he left with some red-head who helped him up, he was that drunk." She explained, "That's all I know. Oh, and she said he tipped great."

"Thank you." Roman said.

Both of them left the bar, Roman a little bit less worried than he was because that meant he was with someone. Hopefully.

"You know, Rome, we should just get ready and go to the arena to go through tonight's show. Maybe Dean will show up there." Seth said. _Who the hell did he leave with?_ was all Seth could think about.

Roman looked at him, then nodded his head. "Alright, but if he doesn't show up or isn't already there and something happens to him, I'm blaming your ass when Vince asks why we didn't look for him."

* * *

Roman and Seth got ready and went to the arena together, not speaking to each other. Once they got to the arena and into catering, they looked at all of the tables for Dean. They didn't find him until they found the last table in the room and Sheamus was seated next to Dean. Both of them had cups of coffee and plates full of food. They seemed to be having a nice conversation as Sheamus was caressing Dean's arm, saying something to him and making him laugh. The two of them were enjoying themselves, not paying attention to anything else but one another.

Roman and Seth just stood there, shocked to see Dean enjoy himself and smile at someone's joke. This had to be a dream, but as many times as Seth pinched himself, it was real. Roman couldn't help but smile but Seth felt jealous of Sheamus.

"See? I told you'd lose him." Roman said.

* * *

Sorry for a late upload, but I hope you like the new chapter. As always, let me know if there is anything I need to change and I will try to ASAP.


	11. I Don't Wanna Lose You

Seth took a sigh as he stood in front of Dean's hotel room. After arguing with himself for a good few minutes about knocking on the door or not, he got the courage to knock. He waited for Dean to answer the door, that is, if he did.

The door opened and Seth saw Dean holding his phone up to his ear. Seth walked into his hotel room without any invitation and Dean rolled his eyes, giving a loud sigh that was meant for Seth to hear. Seth looked around the room, expecting to see someone, but he didn't, the room was surprisingly clean.

"Look, I'm going to have to call you back in a little bit, okay?" Dean said to whoever was on the phone with him, "I've got to plan on what me and the boys are going to do at the show tonight, so I'll meet afterwards for dinner. Bye."

Dean hung up his phone and looked at Seth, whom was sitting down in the chair that was next to the table by the window. Seth put his legs up on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked angry at Dean and Dean couldn't help but laugh, _he was angry_?

"I thought Vince told you not to have relationships with co-workers, huh, Dean?" Seth smirked, his voice cold. He wouldn't look at Dean in the eyes and instead kept his eyes on his feet.

"You know, I do remember a certain boy with two different hair colors fucking Randy Orton, so I'm not the only one breaking Vince's rules, Sethy."

Seth finally looked at Dean and into his eyes. They both stared at each other intently for what seemed like minutes.

"You know nothing." Seth said defensively.

"Oh, but I do, I was sober when I witnessed it." Dean smiled.

"Do you honestly think Vince would believe you after all that just went down?" Seth wondered, now laughing. He was trying to act tough but Dean kept right on bringing up the facts he didn't want to admit to himself.

"I think he'd believe me because he sure doesn't like his employee's 'acting gay,' because it can ruin the family image." Dean said. "Face it Seth, you can't win this fight, so you might as well just keep your mouth shut or I'll open mine."

"First you'll need proof and facts. Vince won't believe it if only you saw, he might think you're still pinning over me or trying to get other people in trouble to take the focus off you." Seth replied, his face was reading confidence. He knew he had caught Dean right there, maybe Dean hadn't thought this all the way through.

Dean sat on his bed laughing, his hand touching his stomach and the other wiping away fake tears. "Oh, Seth! If Randy thinks his beloved wrestling career is on the line, then I'm sorry, but he will throw you under the bus and make it look like you were desperate to have him so he doesn't get in trouble."

Seth knew he was right about that; Randy would dump him within the first few seconds the rumor of him and Seth being together was started.

"I've known him for a few years, he wouldn't do that to me." Seth denied it, he didn't even sound convincing.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean said with a straight face. "People can surprise you."

Seth's eyes slowly left his feet and met Dean's and he knew what he was talking about. Seth sighed, shaking his head. "You don't know it all, it's different than what you think." He look down at his feet pensively.

"So you weren't fucking around with Randy to betray me, was it actually love? If so, please inform me, I'd love to know why you two were having sex." Dean said, adding a gasp and acting surprised. _He can be such an asshole sometimes_, Seth thought.

"We've been sleeping together for the last year," Seth confessed, pausing. He sighed, getting up from the chair and walked up to the window, looking out to the sunny Chicago view. As much as he wanted to tell Dean all of this so he could understand it all, he didn't want to see all of the hurt on Dean's face after he confesses all of his secrets. "He knew how close I was becoming with you and Roman, so he got a little jealous of it. Randy ended up getting so jealous of us being together all the time, he came up with this crazy idea to break The Shield up..." Dean sat there, how didn't Seth see it? Randy was being abusive, wanting Seth all to himself and not being close to Dean and Roman. Seth looked down, then back up to the window, laughing - What could be so funny? "... it was for me to get closer to you so Randy could get evidence of you and I doing something inappropriate so you'd get in trouble. He said that I would lie and say you were all over me, that I didn't want it, you were forcing yourself on me. For some fucking reason, I agreed to it."

Dean was fuming. How dare Seth agree to that! Dean wanted to get up and hurt him but he didn't, telling himself he needed to calm down although he couldn't, his fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted.

"I was supposed to be your friend and co-worker. From the moment of our first kiss in that hotel room, you knew you were going to screw me over with Randy and you still did it?" Dean asks, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's why I was there. I wasn't exactly sure that you were gay and I was hoping you weren't so I didn't have to go along with the plan.. But then you kissed me.. It was all so sudden." Seth responds, explaining more.

"This is my career you guys fucked around with and either of you didn't even give a shit! Wrestling is the only thing in my life that's been good to me and you were going to take it away from me. How can you not understand that?"

Seth turned his head and looked at him finally, he looked guilty. It looked as if he was about to cry. "I know Dean and I'm sorry. I know you trusted me -"

"That's where I went wrong," Dean cut him off. He shook his head, he was so angry that he was laughing and it confused Seth, "the one person I can trust turns on me before he actually got to know me. Thanks a lot, Seth."

"Like you've told me everything!" Seth exclaims, now scoffing.

Dean stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Excuse me? I told you about the cars, how I felt -"

"_I mean about Alice_," Seth cut him off, lowering his voice.

Dean backs up slowly as if he'd been pushed by an invisible force. His body was frozen there, feeling like this was all a dream. He'd never told Seth or anyone else but Roman about Alice, even when he was drunk he knew not to speak about her, so how the fuck did _he_ find out about Alice?

"Who told you about her? Was it Roman?" Dean asked. "If it was, I'll go and -"

"No," Seth lied, "I met her when we went back to Florida, she told me about it."

Dean nodded his head even though he didn't believe Seth one bit, he could tell it was lie. He looked down to the ground, thinking of something to say, anything and then looked back up to Seth.

"Congrats, you figured out one of the reasons why I don't trust easily and why I've got commitment issues." Dean said, uncrossing his arms and looking like he was about to clap for him. "You must feel real good about yourself, using one of the worst times of _my_ life against me so I'd what? Feel like I should tell you everything from birth to you? Guess what, I won't, it's still my personal business and I don't owe you shit." Dean shook his head, not looking at Seth as hot tears came, "Do you know what it's like to one day be told your going to be a father and then the next day you find out it was all a lie, something that made you so happy and excited never existed and was all a lie for someone to keep you? You don't ever want to feel that way so don't you ever hold that against me again or I'll hurt you the next time." The tears were streaming and Dean had his index finger pointed at Seth.

"I'm sorry." Seth spoke.

_Bullshit_, Dean thought. If Seth meant that, he would've never mentioned Alice. Dean chuckled as he wiped away some of his tears with the back of his hand. Seth had watched as he slowly made Dean break down in front of him and he felt like shit for doing this to him, knowing that if Randy was in the room right now that he would be happy. "I don't want your pity, I don't want you to do anything for me."

"What are you saying?" Seth wondered.

"I'm saying we should continue to work together but outside of the ring, I don't want to speak to you anymore. It would be best if we just cut our ties and went our own ways - You're with Randy, I'm with somebody and they make me really fucking happy." Dean explained, sniffling, looking at the muted TV on a news channel.

Seth was shocked at what Dean was saying. "We can't stop talking."

"And why not Seth? I'm tired of being hurt by you, it's just like a fucking roller coaster with you hurting me."

"_Because I'm really falling in love with you_." Seth confessed in a whisper, his eyes were watering as his face scrunched up.

"Don't say that to me ever again, you know that I'm happy right now." Dean said, pointing to him with an angry look. Dean understood what he was trying to do to him and he didn't like it. "And I won't believe you, not after what you told me today."

"It's the truth, though, I actually fell in love with you and not too long ago you said you loved me -"

"I don't care, get out of my room and I'll talk to you at the show later on tonight." Dean cut him off. "Get out before I kick you out."

Seth sighed as he walked up to Dean, looking him in the eyes. Dean turned his face to the other side as if he'd been slapped (but he felt that way - like he'd been slapped a million times and kicked around, his whole body just felt drained) by him. Seth tried to kiss Dean on the lips but he pushed him away with one of his hands.

"Go." Dean whispered.

As Seth left, Dean fell on his bed and sat there, wanting to cry and sleep so he could forget this ever happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean and Seth managed to do the show, Dean had looked a little bit better but his eyes were red and puffy. He didn't speak to Seth, but talked to Roman and left Roman to help Seth whenever he was in the ring. After their match, Dean went backstage and left without saying goodbye to anyone and went back to his hotel room.

Dean got out of the shower after cleaning himself up and washed all of what happened between him and Seth earlier away. Dean got dressed and called Sheamus.

"Hey Dean, I was beginning to think that ya were ignoring me since we were supposed to meet for dinner before the show, then I didn't get to speak to ya backstage and when I saw ya, ya left." Sheamus laughs.

Dean smiled at the sound of his voice. "As if I could ignore you, Sheamus, I just got done showering."

"I wish I could've been there." Sheamus mutters, then gasps, "did I just say that?"

Dean laughs, nodding his head although he wasn't in the same room with Sheamus, Just talking to Sheamus made him feel a better. "I kind of want to blow off some steam, you wanna come with? I promise, it will be fun." His voice sounds like a song.

Sheamus thinks about it, "Why not?"

"I'll be in the lobby in five."

* * *

Dean met Sheamus in the lobby minutes later, then took him to a street where other people were sitting on cars, drinking and playing around. Sheamus knew the street, he had lunch at Bob's Burgers earlier but he was curious why they were here at this hour - It was late and didn't Dean want to blow off some steam? Of course Dean hadn't said anything the whole way there. Sheamus asked where they were going but Dean told him to just wait and see.

Sheamus watched from inside the car as Dean chatted with some people, gave them a $50, shook a guy's hand and then got back into the car. He put on his seatbelt, then took a deep breath, holding the steering wheel at 10 and 2. The people started to get on the sidewalk, leaving room on the street. Sheamus looked at Dean, his eyebrows raised.

"Fella, whatcha doing?" Sheamus asks curiously.

"Blowing off some steam by racing." Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders like this wasn't illegal. The woman counted down from ten, she threw her arms down and walked between the cars. Dean and the other guy in the car next to them started to race. "Is there a problem?" Dean quickly glances at Sheamus with a toothy grin.

"I thought yeh meant hitting a punching bag when you said blow off some steam!" Sheamus exclaimed eyes widened.

Dean took his eye off the road for a second, looking at Sheamus, he saw that Sheamus had looked a little worried. "But how does it feel?"

Sheamus was convinced that Dean was crazy and that he was now dating that crazy guy!

Dean watched as Sheamus's face changed - Still a little bit of worried mixed with confusion and a little grin. He shrugged his shoulders as Dean turned his attention back to the road, then the guy he was racing against and then took a fast turn.

"I guess I feel kind of excited," Sheamus confesses, "but I have some nerves."

Dean gave a small smirk, "That's normal for the first race; I remember when I had my first race, which I lost, I was so nervous that afterwards I almost threw up."

"How long have you been doing this?" Sheamus asked.

Dean thought about it for a few seconds, he's been doing it for such a long time he almost didn't even remember the year he started racing. "About four years."

Once Dean sped up a little and made another turn around the corner that had a liquor store, he felt something on his thigh. Dean panicked, feeling his heart drop into his stomach and when he looked down at his thigh, he saw Sheamus's hand there. He relaxed a little, then passed a building that looks like it hasn't been in business for decades.

They were getting closer to the finish line, Dean knew it, so he sped up a little. He wasn't winning, but he had a plan. Dean heard a seat belt unbuckle and felt lips on his neck and it made him smile from ear to ear. Sheamus bit his neck, making Dean let out a low moan. Dean could feel his arousal stirring.

"You know, we should save this for a safer time." Dean heavily breathed out, mentally kicking himself.

With that, Dean turned onto the street that the finish line was on. Sheamus moved away from Dean as Dean sped up and stopped at an Italian restaurant, meaning he won.

"Did you win?" Sheamus wonders.

Dean nods his head as he stops the car and turns it off. His first race in weeks and he won. Unbelievable. "Yeah, I did."

"Congrats, fella!" Sheamus exclaims.

Dean takes his seatbelt off and grabs Sheamus' face and smashes his lips onto the gorgeous red head's. He pulled away quickly, left the car and Sheamus saw him take two $50 bills from the guy he handed his money to earlier. Dean shook the guy he raced hand, smiling, then came back to the car. He put the money in his wallet, then started the car. He put his seatbelt back on, driving off.

After what seemed like forever driving on the empty roads at night, Dean pulls into an empty parking lot and turned the car off again. After what happened they didn't talk, they just smiled to themselves.

"Another race?" Sheamus asks, looking around to the parking lot - If they were going to race again, shouldn't people be here?

"Nope," Dean said, shaking his head, looking over at him with a wicked grin, taking in his features. Dean liked looking at Sheamus without the man knowing, it made him feel like he was having a good dream when he was around Sheamus because he made him so happy.

Sheamus looked at Dean now, Sheamus grinned, but was confused.

"Want to continue where we left off?" Dean asks.

Sheamus nods his head, takes his seatbelt off as Dean does too, Sheamus gets out of his seat and climbs on top of Dean, straddling him and lightly brushing his lips against Dean's.

* * *

I really hope you like the new chapter. Let me know what you guys are thinking, I am loving all of the reviews. Thanks you guys so much for following/favoriting/commenting/viewing - it means a lot to me. Not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, but it will be updated as soon as possible.


	12. All The Lies

Once Extreme Rules was over, Seth had gone back to his hotel room, opened up a few beers and watched some late night TV shows. He texted Randy and asked if he wanted to come over to his room. He never got a reply but ten minutes later, Randy showed up and once the door was closed, Randy pushed his lips onto Seth's. Seth pulled away, laughing.

"Well aren't you forward tonight?" Seth asked.

Randy smiled and pushed Seth onto the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him. He took off Seth's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest.

"I love you, Seth." Randy said when near Seth's belly button.

Seth had been used to this by now - They have sex, before or after it happens, Randy says he loves him. He wasn't sure if he believed Randy or not, but he always says it back to him.

"I love you too, Randy." Seth replied, smiling. He tried to tell himself he really did care for Randy because once he did, but he couldn't help but think about how he wanted to be doing this with Dean right now.

* * *

"So... What did you and that Ambrose asshole talk about on Saturday?" Randy asked.

Randy was on the now messed up bed, the sheets only covering his waist down as he sat up against the headboard. He grabbed the warm beer bottle from the nightstand right next to him and took a sip of it, putting it back after a scrunched up face telling he didn't like it warm. He turned his attention to a silent Seth, who was lying at the bottom of the bed with a pillow under his head, his one hand under his head as the other one was on his stomach. He rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, it was nothing," Seth lied, "it was mostly what was going to happen at the show, why?"

Randy shrugged his shoulder, unhappy with the response he got. "You just acted really weird when you got back to the hotel room afterwards, I just thought Dean or Roman might've said something to hurt your feelings." Randy now got up from under the sheet and laid next to Seth on his stomach, exposing the back of his body. He smiled at him, "anything you want to tell me?"

Seth fought with himself for a good few minutes before sighing, looking away from Randy and at the artwork on the wall that was next to them. Hotels seemed to always have nice artwork, Seth always thought. He removed his one hand from under his head and started to pick his fingernails. "Actually, it was just me and Dean, Roman was out with his girlfriend... But instead of just talking about work, Dean kept on talking to me about how he never cared one bit about me and how he was seeing someone new - It was like something he wanted to brag about so it would hurt me, but it didn't, just so you know."

Seth was mentally kicking himself in the ass for lying about what happened - Dean in no way bragged about being with Sheamus and he would never try to hurt Seth and he knew that. He questioned why he would lie about what happened. Of course he would lie to Randy about how he confessed their plan against Dean to get him fired, he had no reason to say those things but he wanted to know why he did it - Jealousy? Was he really jealous of Sheamus?

"Really?" Randy asks. "I told you Dean wasn't the good guy you thought when you two started working together, he only cares about himself. Who's he dating, anyway? Is it someone we might know?"

Seth now looked back at Randy and saw he gave concerned look with a smile. Should he say someone else? He'd already lied about so much that it wouldn't hurt him to lie again. Seth took a deep breath. "He's dating Sheamus."

Randy nodded his head, getting to Seth and kissing his cheek. All of a sudden Randy was on top of Seth, kissing him and then pulled away from the kiss, going to Seth's neck and nipping it before asking, "I'm sorry Dean's being such a dick to you lately, can I do anything for you?" His face was hovering over Seth's with what looked like genuine concern.

Seth pulled Randy off him, feeling awkward about that. Randy looked confused, throwing his arms in the air.

"What the fuck?" Randy asked propping himself on his elbow.

Seth met Randy's eyes. Here goes nothing. "Would you ever want to... I don't know, be open about us?"

It took a few minutes for Randy to understand what he meant. His face scrunched up in confusion trying to understand what Seth was saying. Open about them? His arms fell to his sides, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

An awkward silence filled the room and Seth was just waiting for Randy to answer, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"What's this about?" Randy asked, anger rising in his voice, his eyes burning holes into the ceiling. Seth opened his mouth to speak when Randy put his index finger on Seth's mouth, propping himself on his elbow again. "Is this about how Dean's talking about being with Sheamus openly? Are you still that upset about Dean that you want to turn me into a clone of him? I thought we agreed that it was easy to not actually fall for Dean because just the thought of being with him made you feel disgusted?" Now Randy was yelling in Seth's face.

Randy's anger surprised Seth. He could only shake his head, watching as Randy got off him, then off the bed and searched for his clothes. Seth turned his whole body around to see Randy putting on his jeans, buttoning and then zipping them up. He bent down to get his shirt and put it on.

"Why did you even want to do this to Dean in the first place?" Seth snapped, his voice was full of anger "Does he really pose that big of a threat to you? People still love you and you're still one of Vince's favorites," and now his voice was sounding deeper all of a sudden. "_Are you the one who actually has feelings for_ _Dean_?"

Randy checked his pockets, then looked back up at Seth and gave him an angry stare before storming out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

Randy walked down the hallway and went to turn the corner when he stopped at the sight of a smiling Dean Ambrose and Sheamus. They looked like they had just come back from a date or something. Both of them stopped at a door, Sheamus standing in front of Dean. Randy leaned against the wall, listening to what they were saying.

"... It's been that long? Wow, I can't believe it's almost been a week since my last drink." Dean said. He looked back at his door, then back at Sheamus. "I'd ask you to come into my room, but I'm kind of in pain from the match." Dean looked down at the ground, then back up to Sheamus. He grabbed Sheamus's hand. "You know, after winning the US title from Kingston earlier..." A smirked formed on his face.

"I understand, champ." Sheamus said, nodding his head and laughing.

Randy didn't hear anything after that so he looks around the corner to see Dean and Sheamus kissing. They deepen the kiss for a few minutes before Dean pulls away, licking Sheamus' lips and making a groan.

"Okay, we need to stop this now before we go any further because I just want to do more with you,but I'm already sore and we still got a match to do tomorrow." Dean says while Sheamus laughs.

"Alright, fella." Sheamus says, "then I'll leave and don't forget to take some medicine since your in that much pain."

Dean nods his head, making a mental note of that. Sheamus kisses Dean on the cheek, leaving him with a grin and red cheeks. Before Sheamus walks away, Dean smacks Sheamus on the ass, then went into his room. Sheamus walked over to the elevator, standing there after pushing the button and waiting for it.

Randy turned the corner, running up to the elevator, standing next to Sheamus and smiled at him when he turned and looked at him.

"Hey, fella." Sheamus says.

"Hey." Randy replied.

The elevator doors opened and they both went in, Sheamus pushing the button for floor 2 and Randy pushing the button for floor 4.

"Got lost, huh?" Sheamus jokes.

"Yeah, you can say that."

As Randy saw the elevator go down to Sheamus's floor, he pushed the stop button and they felt the elevator jolt to a stop, leaving Sheamus a little freaked out and looked at Randy confused.

"What's going on, Randy?" Sheamus asked his face displaying confusion.

Randy doesn't answer him, instead he pushed Sheamus up against the wall and slammed his lips against Sheamus's. It took only a minute for Sheamus to realize this was real and it wasn't Dean that he was kissing. He pushed Randy off him, making Randy hit the metal that closed them in. They stood there for a minute while Sheamus wiped his mouth with disgust.

"Why'd you do that?" Sheamus freaked.

"Because I find you very attractive." Randy explains with his evil smile walking towards the redhead. One of his arms goes around Sheamus's waist and the other one goes under Sheamus's shirt, feeling his toned, hot flesh. "What do you even see in Dean Ambrose?"

Sheamus scoffed as he shook his head, "He's a wonderful guy."

"You know he just got in trouble for being with Seth Rollins, right?" Randy asks.

Sheamus pushed Randy off of him again with some of the energy he had left. "I'm aware of that and it doesn't scare me. If Dean gets caught, then I get caught too. I'm with him and I'ma stick behind him."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sheamus said between gritted teeth.

Sheamus pushed a button on the elevator and it started moving again, opening it's doors only seconds later.

"I'm with Dean, so stay away from me and you won't get hurt. If you hurt Dean, then I'll make sure your the next one in Vince's office and you don't have such a good record with him already, Randy." Sheamus says, pointing at him, "I hope you realized what you just did."

Sheamus leaves the elevator, cussing under his breath as fumbled to get into his room. The elevator doors close and start moving towards Randy's floor. Randy smirks.

"Oh, I know what I just did." Randy mutters smiling at his reflection on the metal doors.

* * *

Hope you like the new chapter. If you see any mistakes, let me know and I will fix them ASAP! Thanks again for all of the love.


	13. I Will Make You Hurt

"How long has it been Dean?" Roman asked. He was sitting at a table with Dean in the arena at catering, they were facing each other, not talking that much about anything before Seth texted Roman telling him how he was going to be late. After Dean was told, he didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his water.

Dean now looked up from his plate that had tacos on it since he had bought his lunch from Taco Bell and came here to eat it with Roman. "Huh?"

"I asked how long it's been since you last talked to Seth... Outside of the ring." Roman repeated, shaking his head. He watched Dean eat some of his taco, ignoring his question. Seth and Dean were in _another rough patch_, this time being worse than the others since Dean wouldn't talk to Seth at all. Roman just sighed, "Will you freaking answer me? I'm a friend who's only trying to help his freaking moody friend."

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his water bottle. He took a sip of water, then put the bottle back on the table, swallowing it before giving Roman a loud sigh. "Will you calm the fuck down, Rome? I haven't eaten all day and I'm hungry!... And the answer to your question is a week."

"What did he do this time, Dean?" Roman asked. It seemed that Roman was always left out having to pry for answers. "The last time I saw you ignore someone like this was when... Shit, he fucking mentioned Alice!"

Even though it was a touchy subject, Dean couldn't help but smile at the fact that Roman cussed since he barely did that. "So you confess to telling him, then? You might want to tell him he sucks at lying when you get the chance."

"Your ignoring him over him knowing about Alice?" Roman wondered.

Dean's smile faded, shaking his head, looking back down at his plate, then back up at Roman. "No, even worse, but I'm not going to tell you because you're both of our friends and this would make you pick sides. Don't even ask, Rome, you can't fix any of it. Don't even try, Seth already fucked everything up by agreeing to it in the first place."

Roman was confused by what he meant, but didn't ask about it since Dean told him not to, he was going to respect his friends wishes. They ate their lunches in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Did you hear - " Roman started.

"Hey, guys." Seth interrupted.

Roman looked away from Dean and behind him to see Seth and Dean turned around to look at him too, seeing he was sweaty. He was wearing a black tank top and shorts with a baseball cap on, holding a lunch tray. Seth smiled, his eyes lighting up when he saw Dean sitting with Roman. Seth had a glimmer of hope that Dean was going to attempt to be civil. Dean turned back around, his back now facing Seth. He grabbed his own tray, getting up from his chair and stopped, standing next to Seth and looking him up and down.

"You look nice," Dean said, "although I recommend you might want to cover up that hickey Randy gave you before the show later." Dean brought Roman's attention to the dark mark on Seth's collar bone.

Dean started walking away when he stopped, turning around to see Seth had now put his tray on the table, sitting down where Dean had just sat and was already joking around with Roman and laughing. He turned back around and continued walking away from them, sitting down at another table, smiling.

"So, what if I took you to dinner? Like, one where you sit down and talk while we wear fancy clothes." Dean suggested. He wasn't good at asking people out, but this was him trying his best.

Sheamus looked up from his phone and smiled. It took him a minute to respond, "As in our official first date? Sure."

Dean noticed that Sheamus looked a little worried and like he wasn't all there, focusing on something else. "Is everything alright?" Dean asked his brows furrowed in suspicion.

"Never better, now that you're here." Sheamus said.

"You sure? You just looked a little worried and I was just wondering. If you want, you can tell me anything." Dean said. He thought about his past relationships, thinking about how whenever they gave those looks it meant that something bad happened or they were going to break up with him. "Sheamus?"

Sheamus sighed. "Fuck, you look really worried. Look, after the pay per view on Sunday, Randy and I were in the elevator and he started kissing me and trying to scare me about being with you."

"Randy Orton?" Dean asked and Sheamus immediately shook his head yes. Dean's fist clenching together, muttering under his breath between gritted teeth, "that fucking bastard."

"It's fine, Dean - "

"No, it's not, Sheamus! This happened just a few days ago, why didn't you tell me after it happened?" Dean freaked. "For some fucking reason, that guy is out to get me." The man's arms were flailing. He couldn't believe someone would have this big of a grudge against him. What did he ever do to Randy?

Before Sheamus could say anything to him, Dean got up from the table, walking away from him. He could hear Sheamus calling after him, making all the co-workers in the room look at him weirdly, Sheamus saying that he should come back to the table so he didn't do anything he'd regret later, but he didn't listen, he just walked up to Roman and Seth's table and bent down next to Seth to get close to his face. Seth could feel Dean breathing on him and he didn't look scared, maybe spending all that time with Randy was starting to rub off on Seth. He feared nothing.

"Can I help you?" Seth asked turning his head so it was only inches away from Dean's.

"Tell your fucking boyfriend to keep his hands off of people that aren't _you_." Dean said. "If he doesn't, then I'll gladly take that second suspension from Vince if that means he'll finally stop fucking around with my life and be put in his place."

"He didn't touch anyone," Seth replied taken aback, "maybe Sheamus was the one who touched him. Ever think about that, Dean?"

"He told me what happened," Dean said through gritted teeth.

Dean stood up straight, seeing everyone looking at him and wondering what was going on.

"Nothing to see, continue eating and pretend you didn't see anything!" Dean exclaimed as he started to walk off when he heard a chair move and heard someone cough. He turned to see Seth standing, facing him. He started to laugh.

"No, everyone, there is something to see." Seth said loudly, walking to where Dean was standing. His smile was wide, he was enjoying this. "What you see here is Dean Ambrose, a guy who's been screwed so much in his life that whenever someone tries to get to know him, he pushes them away because he's scared of the person leaving him. You guys might see a badass guy not to fuck with, but I see a guy who's just a scared little girl."

Dean stood there, looking unaffected by that comment. Yeah, Seth just confessed his personal secrets out to his co-workers, but why let Seth feel the satisfaction of knowing his comment made upset him?

"Well what people should know about you is that your ego is _way_ bigger than your dick." Dean says leering.

"You seemed to like it when you sucked me off." Seth replied.

Everyone just sat there in the shock, you could hear a few _oh my gosh's _coming from some. They were confused - Should they break this up before someone said something they'd regret or let them continue? All of this seemed personal and it shouldn't be said in front of them, but nobody wanted to get in the middle of this and they wanted to hear more.

"Not as much as Orton, though, huh? After everything, you seemed to have gone back to him, so I'm guessing he likes it a lot." Dean smiled, giving him a wink.

"I didn't need all of your emotional bullshit on me anymore." Seth said.

Dean pointed to himself, "At least I'm willing to commit to a relationship, not like Orton who strings pretty boys like you along for longer than a year in hopes of a relationship."

Seth shrugged his shoulders, still smiling like he was enjoying all of this. "With Randy it's not all about drinking to feel happy in life. Without alcohol, you're not happy and you know it so you drink all the time."

Dean stood there, listening to him. Everything Seth was saying was true and it hurt. Dean didn't want people to know these things about him. He could stand there taking Seth's snide remarks but after what he said about drinking, that was another story.

"You don't know anything about that - "

"I don't?" Seth cut him off, laughing, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, you don't - Nobody knows - "

"There you go again, Dean!" Seth exclaims, "We don't know you, we all get that! Instead of keeping yourself a mystery, how about you tell them something about yourself, or should I?" Seth asked his arm gesturing to the hungry sharks. "Fine, I guess I will - Ladies and gentlemen, Dean Ambrose illegally - "

Before he could finish what he was saying, Dean punched Seth and he fell to the ground.

"That's enough!" Dean screamed into Seth's face, "You and Randy want me? Come get me. I'm ready. May the best man win."

Dean walked out of the cafeteria alone, turning a corner, then stopped and leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes. He heard footsteps and expected it to be Sheamus or Seth, maybe even Roman, but it wasn't, it was someone worse - someone he didn't want to see after the confrontation between Seth. Dean sighed, closing his eyes, hitting his head against the wall, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare, but when he opened his eyes, the man was still standing there, now clearing his throat.

"Mr. Ambrose, are you okay?" Mr. McMahon asks, showing concern - Was it real, though? "What just went on in there - What are you doing illegally?"

"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath. _This day couldn't get any better, could it? Maybe Randy will pop up next_, Dean thought. He looked Vince in the eyes, "I can explain what Seth was talking about."

"You can?" Vince wonders, crossing his arms over his chest, looking interested in what he had to say.

"Yes, I - I can." Dean stuttered, his voice shaky.

_I hope..._

* * *

I hope everyone liked the new chapter. Let me know if you see any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP! Again, thanks for all of the love that you show for my story.


	14. Trouble

Dean looked down the hallway both ways and then looked back at Vince, seeing he was waiting for a response from him. He sighed, "Can we go into your office? People kind of already heard enough of my personal life for one day, or the next ten years."

Vince nodded his head, walking down the hallway, Dean following behind him. He wanted to look back, go back and make sure that Seth had kept his mouth shut after he left, but instead he just continued walking with Vince to his office, neither speaking to one another. Dean was trying to come up with a reason on why Seth had said what he said in the cafeteria - Then he thought he could tell the truth, but then he knew Vince would fire him for illegally racing.

Getting to the office, Dean had no idea what he would say and was freaking out on the inside. Vince let Dean go into the office first, then Vince shut the door after coming in the office as well, telling Dean to go right ahead and sit down, which he did. He nervously gave Vince a smile, who was sitting down at his desk. Once he sat down, he looked straight at Dean.

"We're not in the hallway anymore, Mr. Ambrose... What did you do illegally?" Vince asks.

Dean sighed, picking his nails, looking at his hands that were in his lap. With no reason, he just had to tell the truth, no matter if he was getting fired or not. He was tired of just lying to his boss, it created a mess everytime he did. "Fine. To be honest, I didn't want to tell you this because it's kind of embarrassing, but... I hired a hooker?" Dean made it sound like a question. He lied.. again. It surprised him that's what just came out of his mouth, looking up from his hands to see if Vince was believing the story. He looked as if he was considering it as an honest answer and saw Vince slowly nodding his head.

"When did this happen?" Vince wonders.

Uh-oh. Dean thought of a time real quick, shrugging his shoulders, "When I was on suspension. I got really drunk one night and did it to get over Seth - "

"No need to explain anymore to me, Mr. Ambrose." Vince cuts him off, waving his hand in the air, "As long as this doesn't get out, then you'll be fine, plenty of the wrestlers have done this before. I will ask this of you though, please don't do this again, I can't have this getting out to the press - We need good press, not bad press."

Dean sat there, shocked - Vince was just letting him off the hook? He was confused, thinking this was just a joke that Vince was pulling and in a second someone would come into the room, telling him he was being punk'd or it was a weird dream.

"Since you are here, is there anything else you'd like to talk to me about?" Vince asked.

Dean didn't say anything for a few minutes, thinking about if he did or not, the options he had that he could talk to him about - His mind went to Randy and Seth first, but then he told himself no, that they would know it was Dean who told the minute they got in trouble and would set out to make his life even worse. Dean slowly nodded his head, this subject he had been thinking about since he got back from the suspension, but he never knew he would actually speak to Vince about it, he didn't think it would ever get this bad. "I want to talk to you about The Shield."

"What about?" Vince asks, confused, "Aren't the three of you close?"

"Yes, we are," Dean said, looking up to the ceiling, not wanting to look Vince in the eyes, "but I was wanting to ask you if The Shield could break up - Make me fall for a Diva, give Seth a big ego, have Roman want to have a bigger push and want singles matches too.. Whatever you want to do, I'm fine with it."

Vince opens his mouth, then closes it real quick - He was confused on why Dean wanted to break up The Shield, the fans loved them.

"May I ask why?" Vince wonders.

"Let's just say Seth and I have had a disagreed on a few things and it's getting harder to fight and cut promos alongside someone that I can barely be in a room with and not get into a fight. Roman shouldn't have to go through having two partners who fight all the time." Dean explained, he was now looking back at his now picked fingernails, telling himself he did the right thing for the three of them, but he couldn't help but worry about where they would go after The Shield broke up - Of course they all knew The Shield was going to break up sooner or later, but it just seemed so fast and now that they all had championship titles, where they going to go? Were they going to lose them and get pushed down? "I just hope if you break us up, you'll at least have us keep our titles, we've worked really hard for them."

Shocked, all Vince did was nod his head, looking down at the desk. After thinking for a few seconds, he looked back up, clearing his throat. "I understand. If this is really what you want, I'll break the three of you up. To keep the titles, I'll make you fall for a Diva, like you asked, maybe you can be Kaitlyn's secret admirer or we could bring in another Diva. You'll want to go open about it but they don't want you to, so since your the leader of the group you leave, go open with the Diva and they can still fight injustice as tag team champions..." He explained, Dean's mouth opening - How did he come up with a storyline so fast? Did he already have it planned? "... Just one less Shield member."

"Or maybe you could have someone debut to replace me, like Corey." Dean suggested, feeling weird to know that he could be replaced.

What him and Vince were doing right now - Planning their careers together - made both of them feel weird since their last few encounters had been _very_ tense.

"Can I ask you for one more favor?" Dean asked.

"What is it, Mr. Ambrose?" Vince sighed.

"Can you not tell the guys that I came to you about this? Maybe you could say that it was a creative writer or you thought we'd be strong on our own," Dean wondered, "because we can be."

"Sure thing, Mr. Ambrose." Vince agreed with the nicest smile he could muster up.

The two sat there, an awkward silence in the room and they looked all over the room, not looking at each other. Dean stood up, smiling at Vince before just leaving the office.

* * *

After the show, Dean got ready to leave the arena as Vince asked to talk privately with Roman and Seth, which Dean knew he was telling them that the three of them were breaking up.

Everyone had left the locker room, leaving Dean the only one in there, waiting to talk to the guys after the meeting. Dean looked at the clock, seeing that both the guys had been in Vince's office for more than twenty minutes. Getting up from the locker room's bench, Dean grabbed his gym bag when he heard someone coughing. Maybe he wasn't the only one in the locker room.

"Wait, Ambrose." They said.

"What do you want, Orton?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes, staying where he was, his back facing Randy, who walked in front of Dean, opening his locker. He was only in a towel, covering his waist down, looking at Dean with a smile. "Can you tell me before I fall asleep?"

"So... I wasn't at catering earlier, but I heard it was very interesting." Randy said.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "So? People look at me weirdly now because of what was said there, not like it hasn't happened before."

"Sheamus say anything yet? I'm sure he would've by now, that guy can't really keep secrets." Randy replied.

Dean walked up to Randy, his grip on his gym bag tightening. Randy just gave Dean a smile to show him that yes, he was enjoying playing with Dean's head.

"Why go after Sheamus and Seth when you can hurt me yourself?" Dean wonders.

Randy shrugged, "Too easy."

"Why are you even going after me?" Dean asks, hoping that Randy would tell him the truth on why he set out to ruin his life. "Other than me getting a bigger push than you because you're sleeping with Seth and he's getting the same push I'm getting."

"I liked what I saw in FCW." Randy confessed sizing Dean up.

"So?" Dean asked before realizing what he meant, wanting to hear it from Randy again because he thought he didn't hear him right - Did Randy just say he _liked_ Dean?

"I always go after what I want," Randy continued, "but you never noticed."

Dean was almost positive that Randy was just lying, but in a way, he knew he wasn't. Surprised, wanting to sit down and process this, he didn't. Instead, he slammed Randy's locker closed.

"Because I didn't know you had the hots for me, you decide to go and ruin my career and have a best friend of mine play with my mind?" Dean freaked out. "All you had to do was try to get me to notice you, not go and ruin my career over that!"

"At first I wasn't going to and then you and Seth teamed up and it all worked out." Randy explained, grabbing Dean by his arms, pushing him against the lockers, hearing him groan a little from the lockers hurting his back, the gym bag falling to the floor. Randy's hands went down to Dean's waist.

"Don't hurt Seth, he - "

"You sure talk about Seth a lot if you're with Sheamus now." Randy cut him off cocking his head to the side, "do you still care about Seth?"

"I know how you treat him and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Nobody deserves to be treated like that." Dean says.

Randy got closer to Dean, kissing him, his tongue asking for entrance of Dean's mouth when he pulled Randy off him with what felt like all the energy he had left. Randy fell on the bench, Dean wiping his mouth with his hand.

"You never answered my question - Do you still have feelings towards Seth?" Randy asked, looking at Dean in the eyes, "You know, he moans your name during sex."

Dean didn't know what had gotten into him because he would never admit this to Randy or anyone else in that matter, but he found himself replying, "Yes! Happy now? You heard it from Dean Ambrose himself - I still have feelings for Seth Rollins, okay? I'll never admit it because he's with you and I've moved on, he had his chance to be in a relationship with me and he blew it."

Dean bent down, grabbing his gym bag, walking off when he got to the entrance, Dean's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He stood there, frozen as he heard Randy chuckling, saying, "Oops, guess I didn't know they were there."

Standing in front of Dean was Roman, Seth and Sheamus all next to each other, wearing the same shocked face.

_Great_, Dean thought, sighing.

* * *

Sorry for a late upload, my beta's been lazy. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter for this fanfiction. I'm working on a new fanfiction and hopefully I can get that one up soon. Please don't hate me! Haha. Thanks again for all the love you've given me.


	15. We Could Have Been Happy

Dean pushed his way by Sheamus and Roman, leaving the arena without saying anything to anyone. Sheamus ran after him, Seth walking up to Randy and saw him giving a wicked grin.

"What happened?" Seth asks with confusion clear on his face.

"I got Dean to admit he still has feelings for you, okay?" Randy explained defensively re-opening his locker and getting clothes out. He wouldn't look at Seth as he set the clothes on the bench, taking off his towel and started putting on his jeans.

No one had noticed when Roman went up to his locker, hearing everything they had said. He was one of the last lockers and he was trying to quietly get ready to leave so Randy or Seth didn't notice him... He wouldn't mind hearing what was going on between his co-workers.

"Why would I care if he still has feelings for me?" Seth wonders, "I'm with you and - "

"Don't give me that crap, Seth! I know you still care about him, you moan his name all the time!" Randy cuts him off, finally looking him in the eyes. Randy's eyes were cold as ice and they gave Seth a chill down his spine.

Seth picked up Randy's shirt that had his logo on it, handing it to him and sitting down on the bench, not even saying one word to him just looking at his shoes. After a few minutes of silence Seth finally looked up at Randy and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay? I've done that _a few times_, I'm sorry if I was screwing you at the same time I was with Dean!" Seth fought.

"You said - "

"I know what I said when I agreed to this, stop throwing it back in my face all the damn time!" Seth cut him off, standing up and getting in Randy's face.

"You're the one who fell for him!" Randy exclaimed.

"According to what you said to Dean before he left, you've liked him since FCW, or was that a lie?" Seth asked, lowering his voice a little, "This whole let's ruin Dean's career and sleep together was because he never noticed you?"

"Oh my God." Roman muttered under his breath, biting his lip not to say anymore than that. _Now I know what's going on_, Roman thought, _I don't think I wanted to know this much though_.

"Not the sleeping together part."

"Bullshit." Seth said.

Roman quietly changed his clothes his shoulders were tense, he was putting his phone in his pocket when he heard Seth scoff.

"Were you jealous that I was friends with Dean or sleeping with him?" Seth wonders. Him and Dean had only had sex once, but he had been lying to Randy and told him that they were sleeping together since the night after they kissed.

Randy looked away from him, putting on his shirt.

"You going to ignore me?" Seth asked.

"You probably never even came with him." Randy said.

Seth gasped, his eyes widening, laughing now. "Oh, but I did - _Multiple times_."

Roman was standing there, closing his locker quietly and just trying to process all of this. Once he locked the locker he grabbed his gym bag, hearing Seth and Randy argue a little more as he walked towards the locker room entrance when he heard Seth say, "I'm done, we're over." and then he left.

When he got outside of the arena he looked to the right and saw Dean sitting on the ground, his back up against the wall, his legs up to his chest and was smoking a cigarette. Roman walked up to him, sighing.

"Thought you quit... A month ago." Roman commented, pointing at the cigarette in his hand. Dean would always say he was gonna quit, but never did.

"I did, just never threw the hidden pack in my bag out." Dean replied, looking up at Roman with a winning smile. His eyes were red and puffy, which must have meant something happened between him and Sheamus. Just seeing him like this made Roman feel rotten.

"What happened?" Roman asked crouching down to be on eye level.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "You know, just the usual break up."

_Lot's of break ups tonight_, Roman thought. He gave Dean a sympathetic look and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "What did Sheamus say?"

"He went on about how he didn't want to be apart of all this drama, and he also said that he felt that all he was to me was just a hook up since I still liked Seth. He then said it was too much for him to handle." Dean recalled, taking a long drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes and let the smoke slowly leave his mouth his head hitting the wall. "I need a drink."

"Didn't you once say something about quitting that too?" Roman asked tilting his head.

"Yes," Dean said, "I quit two things that made me feel good and the person that made me feel good just broke up with me."

"I'm sorry," Roman muttered.

Dean opened his eyes, looking at Roman, "So... What did McMahon want to see you and Seth about after the show? Why was it so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We're breaking up - The Shield is going their own ways." Roman confessed. "Your going solo while Seth and I are going to fight at the next pay-per-view and lose our titles. After that, Seth is going to yell at me for losing the titles by getting pinned and I'm going to turn on him and kick him in the face."

Hearing Roman say it made it all too real, before him or Seth knew, Dean had a little hope that this all a dream and it wasn't actually happening but since they both know now, it's real and there's no going back.

Dean just nodded his head, moving his head from off the wall and looked at all the cars in the parking lot. There weren't that many, but it looked weird to see all the different brands of cars in just a little parking lot. "Promise me we'll still be friends after we break up on-screen?" Something about Dean's voice now made him sound desperate, like he was trying to keep at least one thing the same.

"Dude, I'm still your friend. Two years ago you got me so drunk I almost got naked out in public." Roman replied with a little chuckle, "If I can be your friend after that, then I think we can still be friends after our group breaks up." Dean started laughing and Roman punched him in the arm. Dean grabbed his arm dramatically. "No matter what, if you want to move to Paris and quit wrestling, then I'd still be your friend."

Dean gave him a weird, confused look. The two of them heard footsteps behind them. In regular clothing and holding his gym bag, they saw Seth walk up to them. He just looked at Dean.

"What do you want, Rollins?" Dean asked, sighing. He flicked his cigarette on the ground, Roman quickly stood up putting it out.

"I was wondering if you want to race." Seth said.

"Why?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, "What's the catch?"

Seth shook his head, "No catch, just the two of us racing each other."

He was lying, of course - Seth never raced and the one time that he did, there was a catch to it. Unless he started racing recently (which Dean doubted) and only wanted to show off to Dean, then he had a hard time believing there wasn't a catch. "The winner's prize?" Dean asked.

Seth thought about it for a few seconds before replying, "If I win, we talk. If you win, I'll leave you alone for the rest of our careers."

Dean thought about it, shrugging his shoulders. So there _was_ a reason behind it. He got up from the ground, grabbing his gym bag that was next to him. He looked at Seth with a big wide smile. "Deal."

Dean starts to walk off, Seth following. Dean's car wasn't far away and was close to Seth's, both opening their trunks first and putting their gyms bag in.

"It's nice to know I was invited!" Roman shouted. Poor Roman was always left out in the dark.

"Do you want to come?" Dean yelled back, shutting his trunk and looked at Roman.

"No," Roman replied. _I'm afraid what might happen between you guys if Seth wins_ he thought.

* * *

The experienced driver started to fall behind when he turned right by a bar. There had to be something wrong, he was never this bad. Maybe he was too stressed out he thought. He was trying his hardest, but it seemed that Seth was faster.

Dean and Seth turned on the left corner, Seth speeding up a little, stopping at Sarah's Homemade Baked Goods parking his car and turning it off.

Seth got out of the car and leaned against the drivers side waiting a minute before Dean pulled up next to his car, turning his car off too and getting out of his car, meeting Seth in the middle of both cars. Seth was nothing but smiles, happy that he won, Dean not even having to cheat for him to win.

"You win," Dean spoke angrily, "What do you want to talk about?"

Seth swallows, biting his lip, thinking of how to say it. He was nervous at first, then calmed himself down, he needed to talk to Dean about it. This needed to be said.

"I broke up with him," Seth admitted, "I couldn't handle it anymore so I broke up with him and - "

"And what?" Dean cut him off looking at Seth with confusion. Why should he care what Seth did?

"I wanted you to know. Now you and Sheamus can be happy together without worry about Randy and I coming after you anymore." Seth said, "It's over, we're done - No more ruining your life."

Dean shook his head, "Sheamus and I broke up, too, because you know."

"I'm sorry." Seth said, looking at his shoes.

He didn't just want to say that to him for the break up, Seth wanted to apologize to him for everything that he'd done, kiss him and tell him how he actually felt, but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"It's mostly my fault anyway." Dean continued, sighing.

Seth looked back up at Dean to see him leaning against passenger's side of the car, arms crossed over his chest with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you the one who spoke to Vince about breaking The Shield up?" Seth wondered.

"Why? McMahon say something about me saying something to him? It's not true." Dean said quickly, denying it all. How the hell could Seth figure out it was him and not Roman?

Seth nodded his head, knowing he was lying. He grinned. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Is this all we are going to talk about? You look like you've got something else on your mind." Dean said.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, debating if he should ask Dean this. So far Dean's been talking to him, which surprised him. Well, he was going to do it. No matter what, Dean was a good person. "Can you forgive me for agreeing to screw your career up with Randy?"

Dean stood there for a few minutes, silently thinking about it. This silence was torture to Seth, he just wanted to know.

"Fifty-fifty." Dean said tilting the flat hand in the air with a smile.

Seth nodded his head, happy that at least Dean was half-forgiving him. It was a start. He looked Dean in the eyes, "Would there be any chance at us trying a relationship? This time, no secrets."

"No," Dean replied, "I don't think after all of this drama we've had we can get together... I don't want to wake up one day and find out that your actually Batman's sidekick - "

"I'm not Batman's sidekick," Seth cut him off, laughing. "Although that would be cool."

Dean nodded his head in agreement, then turned serious again. "You understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Seth said.

They stood there in silence.

"But... We can still be friends... If you want." Dean spoke, breaking the silence.

Dean noticed Seth's eyes light up and he smiled after he said that, causing Dean to smile as well. Right at that moment Dean couldn't help but think of how beautiful Seth was, regretting that he said no to Seth, but he wanted, no _needed_, to move forward.

"Sure." Seth agreed, excitement in his voice.

Dean unfolded his arms, got off his car walked up to Seth and kissed him unexpectedly, shocking Seth. He wasn't sure if this was actually happening, then when he realized it was, he kissed back Dean back. They made the kiss deeper. Dean broke the kiss and laid little pecks down Seth's neck and nibbling him. Seth moaned a little, then he pushed Dean off of his neck, turning him around and pushed him up against the car, Dean letting out a loud laugh. Seth started to unbutton his jeans.

"We might want to do it the car," Seth muttered, looking around the road to see all of the stores closed and nobody walking the streets, "I don't think it'll be good for us to get caught by the California police."

Dean shook his head, turning back around, facing Seth.

"No, it wouldn't be good." Dean agreed, he looked down to see Seth's unbuttoned jeans, showing his boxers. He sure did want to have sex with Seth, he loved the feel of his body, but he told himself that this couldn't happen. If he had sex with him now, then he may want to leave him, which wasn't good - he would never be able to move one."Trust me, I would love to do it with you, but I don't think it would be good for us to - I don't want to cause anymore confusion. We should just be friends."

A little upset, Seth could only nod his head in understanding of where Dean was coming from. He started buttoning up his jeans. He looked up at Dean to see he was looking at Seth's crotch.

"Hey, Dean?" Seth said.

Dean finally looked Seth in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you." Seth confessed.

Dean smiled. "Come on, Seth, we're supposed to be badass, don't go soft on me now..." Dean said, then nodded his head, "... But I've missed you too." He leaned down a little and pecked Seth's lips lightly.

Dean turned and opened his car door, getting in. He turned the car on, then rolled the window down, looking at Seth walking back to his car. He was in front of his car now, head hanging down.

"Seth?" Dean spoke.

Seth looked back to see Dean, his eyes full of desire. "Hmm?"

"That night you found out I was racing by me calling you to pick me up after I got jumped, I explained to you that racing and wrestling made me feel alive, do you remember that?" Dean wondered.

Seth thought back to that night when they talked and he got to see a little bit of a softer side to Dean, which surprised him. He remembered that was when they kissed and Roman came in, finding about them. God, that felt like forever ago.

"That was months ago, but yeah, why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, acting like his response was going to be no big deal, "You asked me if only wrestling and racing only made me feel alive, but I never answered because I changed the subject. The answer is yes... For a bit, _you_ made me feel alive. You're were a new high for me."

Dean rolled his window back up, driving off. Seth stayed there for a few minutes after Dean left, processing all of what Dean has just said and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

At the next pay-per-view, Dean shared a video with everyone of him and Natalya in a room together being romantic, saying that Seth and Roman were going to be on their own from now on. Later in the show, Roman attacked Seth after their tag team match by kicking him in the chest, saying that he "was done," being tired of how no one treated him with respect in the group and walked away.

The next few weeks, Roman and Seth fought with each other, fighting about how it was Roman's fault that they lost their titles. Then they decided that it would be best that they just broke up.

Dean didn't mind being in an on-screen relationship with Natalya because they remained both badass and fought, they had even become good friends in real life too.

Then came a day when Roman won the World Heavyweight Championship and feuded with Dean, who felt like it deserved to be his and not Roman's. But after winning the match between Dean and Roman, all three of them had "forgotten" how they got their start as being a group as they gone onto different feuds and enjoyed being solo.

Even though they had broken up on TV and feuded with each other, they all stayed good friends in real life. There will always be feelings between Dean and Seth, there is no denying it, but they knew that it would be best that they just stayed friends.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed my last chapter of A New High. It's been really great writing for all of you and seeing how much you've enjoyed the chapters. Thank you for all the love I've received, it means the world to me that you guys were liking this crazy story! A big thank you to all of you who commented/favorited/followed A New High. It's been amazing and I hope to be back with a new story soon. - Lizzie


End file.
